Just Songfics!
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: So Ummm...Chapter 24, I made up some attacks and others I used from Naruto or another show. I just want to state now that I OWN NOTHING! PS: each chapter is a different songfiction :D
1. Cowboy Take Me Away

__

I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly

Kagome and Sango were running. Running just to feel the breeze in their hair. Collapsing in a field of flowers laughing.

"Kagome?" Sango asked

"Yeah?" Kagome asked as she stared up at the stars.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" Sango asked

"Really? I want to find a guy who loves me for me. I want to have a happy family." Kagome answered "You?"

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars_

"Same here. I just wish Miroku had the same feelings." Sango confessed

"He does." Kagome answered thinking about her friend's happiness and how she dreamed to have the same

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Sango asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah." Kagome answered absent mildly

_Oh it sounds good to me I said_

"Oh really who?" Sango asked as she sat up and looked at her friend

"Wha?" Kagome asked coming back to the present

"I asked you if you had anyone in mind, and you said yes, now tell me who he is!" Sango demanded

"You wouldn't know him, but his name is Youko Kurama." Kagome answered

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you_

"Youko Kurama? Eh? You're right I've never heard of him, is he a demon?"

"Yea." Kagome answered back in her dream world

"So can you tell me about him?" Sango asked laying back down too

"Why not just ask me what you wish to do about me?" Youko asked as he appeared in the clearing and laid by Kagome

"You're Youko Kurama?" Sango asked

"Yup, the one and only."

"I only have one thing to say to you." Sango growled out

"Yeah and that would be?"

"You had better take care of my imouto." Sango answered a lot softer than before as she stood up "I'll leave you two alone. See back at the camp."

"K." Kagome answered

_I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall_

"So?" Youko asked Kagome as he pulled her into his lap

"Yea?"

"How have you been?"

"Sweet, you?" Kagome asked as her hands found their way up to Youko's ears

"You just love to do that don't you? And I have been just great." Youko answered

"Sorry, and that's great to hear." Kagome answered as she pulled her hands away

_I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile_

"No I like it when you play with my ears." Youko protested as he moved his hands so he could bring Kagome's hands up to his ears.

"Fun fun." Kagome answered as she ran her fingers over his ears than started to pat them, which caused him to purr, which caused Kagome to giggle

"This isn't' funny." Youko answered and to prove his point, he used his ki to bring out Kagome's kitsune human form, pushing her to the ground, he moved to pet her ears.

"That's not fair." Kagome whined as she transformed into her kitsune fox form, and started to run around the clearing; daring Youko to chase. Youko took the dare, as he transformed into his kitsune spirit form too.

_Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me_

Youko chased Kagome for a while, till she came to a small clearing with a creek in. There she stopped and transformed back into her human form as Youko came out of the bushes about 3 seconds later.

"I just want to be free. To be close to heaven, but mainly closer to you." Kagome answered as Youko came and hugged her from behind.

"You are close to me, and I'm closer to heaven every time you get closer to me." Youko answered as he kissed her neck. The place he dreamed would one day carry his mark.

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you_

"Youko." Kagome moaned as he nipple on her neck

"Say the word. And I can you as close to heaven as I can." Youko answered seducible.

"Please take me." Kagome purred as Youko ran his hands up her rib cage to her breasts

"As you wish." Youko whispered while he started to remove their clothes

__

I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
Oh it sounds so good to me

The whole night was placed for Youko to pleasure Kagome to as close to heaven as he could.

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you  
Closer to you  
Closer to you  
Cowboy take me away.  
Closer to you_

Cowboy take me away Dixie Chicks

Don't own the song, nor the characters, only the plot, so HAND OFF!

Yusuke's Angel


	2. Cry Little Sister

__

A last fire will rise behind those eyes  
Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie  
Immortal fear, that voice so clear  
Through broken walls, that scream I hear

Hiei looked down on the beauty of a three year old girl. She was only 3 and he was only 6 but they were going though hell at the moment, she was too young to protect her self and some weird people were trying to kill him and her both.

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

"I'll protect you Kagome, I promise, they'll have to kill me first, I promise they will not kill you." Hiei stated as he allowed the three year old to play with his fingers and his hair.

"Fight?" She asked in a child like voice.

"Yes I'll fight for you. They won't hurt you." Hiei answered as he kissed her forehead

"I wuv you bubbie." She said as she laid her head down to sleep.

"I love you to sister." Hiei stated as he moved to lay her down under some hay in a hidden part of the room they were in. "I love you so much, I'm going to die for you. Don't forget, I'll always love you." Hiei stated as he laid a tear like necklace in the babies hands as he left.

_Blue masquerade, strangers look on  
When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat beats like a drum  
Deep in your veins, I will not lie_

Little cries could be heard though out the forest as one ran with long silver hair and golden eyes, looking for the source of the noise. Running to where he found an broken down house. You could see bodies lying there, but he paid no heed to that as he looked for the crying, as he walked towards a fallen door the screams got louder.

"Where are you hiding from me at?" He asked as he moved some boards and found a girl, age three, long hair, for her age. The girl's eyes were that of a pure ice appreciation.

"Well well what do we have here, Ice. Last of your kind too. You will make me even more famous than I am. Killing the last of a bitch of a race." After he said that he looked more into the girl's eyes.

"Dada?" the girl asked as she pulled on his silver locks

"I am not your father!" He yelled as he hit her hand away.

"Waaaaaaaa" The girl started to cry, but than a gold light enveloped them both.

_Little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

_"You shall protect this girl until her brother comes back to find her. For every hit that she receives from you, you will get the pain ten folds, she is yours to protect for the time being and I mean to protect her. Do not harm her in any way." _Than the light and the voice disappeared. When he could see again he was holding the little girl and she was asleep sucking her thumb.

_My Shangri-Las  
I can't forget  
Why you were mine  
I need you now_

"Well little one, now that I'm stuck with you. My name is Youko Kurama, and I'm sure when you wake up you will tell me your name."

"Kagome." The girl whispered in her sleep. Also in a baby like voice

"Kagome, Huh, sister of the forbidden one. I will protect you and than when your brother comes for you I will happily hand you over.

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

**_14 years later_**

"Father?" Kagome asked as she looked around the forest.

"Kagome, is that you?" Kagome looked up into the trees to see a boy around the age of 21 or 20 looking at her

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she stepped back

"I knew you would not remember me, but I'm your bother."

"Hiei!" Kagome screamed as she ran, jumped and tackled Hiei in a huge hug. "I'm so happy you came back. I've missed you."

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

"I see you have come back for the girl." Out of the shadows stepped Youko Kurama, as proud as ever.

"Yes and I thank you for taking care of her." Hiei answered as he held Kagome

"It was no problem, after about a year we finally got her powers under control, she is now as strong as me." Youko answered as moved to hug Kagome.

"Thank you again." Hiei moved gesturing that he was ready to leave

"Bye bye father Youko." Kagome yelled as she climbed on Hiei's back. Hiei moving with the speed of light leaving Youko's vision.

_'I hope you return someday Kagome, you weren't my daughter, but my lover, I'll miss you.' _Youko thought as he turned and headed back to his castle.

**_Cry little sister _NO clue on the singer but it ain't me!**

Yusuke's Angel


	3. He Loves You Not

__

Give it your all girl  
Give it all you got  
You can take your chance  
And take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you

"Do you really believe that Shuuichi would fall for a slut like you?" Rei asked as she was going head to head with Kagome, Kurama's girlfriend and soon to be mate

"Yes I do and No I am not a slut, by the smell of it you have slept with at least 16 guys this week alone so who would that make the slut?" Kagome asked, getting really annoyed that some punk ass bitch wanna be princess was trying to take her man.

_You're pulling petals off a flower  
Trying to get your way  
Keep pulling 'til it says what you want it to say  
Girl you can pick a field of daisies  
But he'd still be my baby_

You could tell that Rei was pissed, how dare she talked to 'her' like that, she was queen of the school and could have any guy she wanted, and she wanted Shuuichi, so she was going to get Shuuichi **_(gods I hate preps)_**

"You lil bitch. How dare you talk to me like that. I'm queen of this school, and I get whatever guy I want, and I want Shuuichi." Rei shouted as she was trying to think of something to do to Kagome

"If you want we could always fight for him, but you are probably to afraid that you'll break a nail, gods you preps are so easy to hurt, Do you know what I've been though? No cuz, while I was out saving the world from big ass demons you were at the salon getting a manicure." Kagome shouted as she was trying to hold herself back from not killing the bitch.

_I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
You'll be giving him an open invitation  
But my baby won't be taken in, no_

"You couldn't even save a puppy, if your life depended on it!" Rei taunted as she tried to bait Kagome, and she did, after she said that, Kagome's ki flared up as her eyes turned to purple

"You wanna bet? I've taken down Naraku one of the worst demons out there, if not for me, he would have you bowing and giving him a blowjob every 20 seconds, not that you would mind. I've befriended the great demon of the western lands, I've tamed the most wanted demon in all of Makai, Youko Kurama, I've befriended the forbidden child, and I've manage to help all of my friends get revenge and live a happy life, all doing this as a mom and a sister, after my parents died!" Kagome walked up to Rei. "And you know what? I enjoy my life. I may of have a few bumps on the way but it was all good, not everything is meant to be happy.

_You can pout your cherry lips  
Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flatter your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied_

Rei thought that Kagome was just joking, so she said one thing she shouldn't have.

"Yeah right, there is no way I'm going to believe you." Rei laughed but soon found her herself up against a tree

"You dare to call my mate a liar?" Youko growled as he pressed his claws into her throat.

"And to think you were just flirting with this guy about 2 minutes ago." Kagome snickered at Rei's face.

"I was flirting with Shuuichi, not this monster." Rei spat out which caused Kagome's ki to flare even higher

_No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not_

"Do not and I mean NOT call my mate by your nick names!" Kagome growled out as she let a vine shot from her hand and right at Rei's heart but Youko pulled her out of the way right as it gazed her shirt.

_You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare  
Only want him just because he's there  
Always looking for a new ride  
The grass is greener on the other side  
You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go  
Doesn't matter how hard you try  
Never gonna get with my guy_

"Why'd ya stop me?" Kagome yelled as her vines retracted back in her hand.

"Cuz we're in the Ningenkai, we AREN'T allowed to kill!" Youko yelled as Rei began to cry that her _'flawless' _skin was _'hurt'_

_'Bitch doesn't know what hurt is!' _Kagome thought as she wanted so bad to kill Rei

"I'm going to the Makai, so I CAN kill something!" Kagome yelled as she opened a portal and stepped through, leaving Rei on the ground to cry.

_No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you_

He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not

Kagome looked at all the girls that were looking at 'her' man, couldn't they smell the mating mark, gods and goddess above knew she wanted nothing more than to kill everyone that looked at him. He was hers!

_Doesn't matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
Give it all girl, give it all you got  
Take a chance and take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do  
He's never gonna make it with you_

Youko smirked as he read Kagome's thoughts, he walked behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Don't worry Koi, I love you and only you." Youko whispered as he kissed his mark on her, Kagome could feel the hate coming form all of the girls but didn't' care.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered back as she turned to face him and kissed him full on the lips.

_You can pout your cherry lips  
Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flit your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied_

"Lets go home." Kurama said after a few minutes of kissing_. 'We can finish our fun there.' _He thought as he opened a portal back to a large room that was covered in black and silver.

_No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not_

__

No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not

"Home sweet home." Kagome whispered as she lay on the bed and pulled Kurama down on top of her. Kissing him as he started to remove her clothes.

"I'm all yours Kagome, No one else." Youko/Kurama purred as Kagome smirked

_He Luvs you not Dream_

I don't' own the characters, or the song. I thank Dream, for their kick ass song. (If by any miracle they read this: I LUV YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Me and my friend have moves to this song, and we drive our parents playing your music, they knew your songs by heart, lol) Anywho, please R&R! Ja!


	4. In My Pocket

__

Among the many muted faces  
You try to find me in the spaces  
You're drawn to my song  
You only move to keep from sinking  
You close your eyes as if you're thinking  
Afraid all along  
That in my eyes you're so revealing  
you'll find what you're needing

Kagome stood on the stage. Not nervous at all, when anyone else would have been

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked

"Hai, I'm fine. Hey have you noticed that guy over there that keeps looking at you?" Kagome asked her sister like friend

"Hai, and his friend seems to be looking at you." Sango answered as they both kept dancing_. (Their at a club!)_

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
Well, baby, then I would be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
All I got to keep you warm  
So baby don't leave me here without it  
Tell me, how much for your love_

"Do you think we should go over there and give em a show?" Kagome asked

"Eh? Okay why not, it'll be fun. But only for a bit, I need to get home. I left your okaa-san with Kohaku, and well I don't want to be a problem" Sango said as they hopped off the stage and walked over to the group of boys.

_Hoping the melody will leave you  
You walk to where I might not see you  
Reach out to the wind  
Looking to catch it for a minute  
But just to hold it not be in it  
I've been where you've been  
Cause some how I'm so afraid the love  
Will reveal what you're made of_

"Hey?" Kagome said as they reached the table

"Hey." The boy with black hair gelled back said as he moved to push his body towards Kagome

"Sorry babe. I'm after him." Kagome answered as she pushed Yusuke away and moved to sit on Kurama's lap _(please tell me you knew who they were! I hope you did)_

"But I can take you." Another girl answered as she grabbed Yusuke

"Sango, be friendly!" Kagome yelled as she stood and pushed Sango onto Hiei. _(They're not sluts, this is just a club thing!)_

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
Well, baby, then I would be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
All I got to keep you warm  
So baby don't leave me here without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Cause somehow I'm so afraid the love  
will reveal what you're made of _

Kagome went back and sat on Kurama's lap

"So tell me about yourself." Kagome said as a slow song came on, she just laid her head down on his chest, as he started to talk. Just telling her about everything since he learned to walk...Not really! He just talked, But Kagome didn't know. She was too lost in his voice to notice the words. Soon she fell asleep in his lap, the nights dancing finally catching up to her.

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
Well, baby, then I would be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
All I got to keep you warm  
So baby don't leave me here without it  
Tell me, how much for your love_

Kagome woke the next day. She was in warm arms. Turning to her side, she saw the boy from last night.

"How did I get here?" Kagome asked as she looked into his green depths

"You fell asleep in my lap. You're friend was drunk so my friend took her home. She said that you would be better off with me instead of her. She said you would understand." Kurama finished looking at her to explain

"Oh, yeah well when she has a hangover she is a bitch. So we usually get into a little catfight." Kagome answered as she turned and snuggled more into Kurama.

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Kurama, "Are we friends, or do we part never to see each other again?"

"One step at a time, boy, one step at a time." Kagome answered as she fell back into a light slumber, she felt Kurama's breath even out and knew that this was were she belonged.

In my pocket Mandy Moore

Yeah yeah its the same thing!

I don't own!


	5. Lucky

This is a story about a girl named Lucky…

"Kagome, you need to get dressed, and ready for the ball that is going to be held tonight" Faita, Kagome's servant said as she handed Kagome a yellow dress. When Kagome had it on, it looked tight at top, but when it got to her waist, it flared out

"You look beautiful Lady Kagome, please lets get down to the Great Hall before the Master gets angry" Kagome didn't talk just followed the servant.

Early morning, she wakes up

Knock, knock, knock on the door

It's time for makeup, perfect smile

It's you they're all waiting for

They go…

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"

And they say…

"Lady and Gentermen of the royal courts, I would like you all to meet my daughter" The High King Joseph spoke so all could hear him.

Hearing her Otou-san speak, she knew it was her cue to walk out so she did. When everyone got a good look at her, they stopped breathing, she was beautiful. The goddess of love wasn't even half as beautiful as she was. Kagome knowing what they were all staring at, just kept walking towards her otou-san and okaa-san.

"Mother. Father." She greeted as she sat down

"Kagome." (Its a thing I saw on a movie, don't ask!)

She's so lucky, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night

After the dinner, Kagome returned to her room, she removed the dress and put on her sleeping gown. (I'm kinda working this with the past and present, I really hope it isn't confusing)

Kagome dreamed of being normal, going to school, getting school work, having friends. In her life she was rich and everyone treated her like a flower, she was homed schooled, and she had other people do her work, not that she wanted it. Her otou-san paid for it.

Lost in an image, in a dream

But there's no one there to wake her up

And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning

But tell me what happens when it stops?

They go…

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"

And they say…

The next moring she woke up and looked out the window. The birds were flying and all the animals were going about their lives. She was in a high room, with a lovely view. She saw one thing that she wanted. Shuuichi Kurama. More commonly known as Youko Kurama. She didn't think he knew her. But she knew all about him. How? Really she learned it all by dreaming. What her parents didn't know about her was that thier aijou was a miko.

She's so lucky, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night

Looking one more time out towards Kurama, Kagome sighed and turned around awaiting the servents that would be in to get her ready for breakfast. Just then they all walked in.

"Good moring Lady Kagome. Eh? This may not be my place to say, but the Lord of the South has asked for you hand in marriage"

"No it's not really your place at all" Kagome answered as the servants were putting her hair up

"Forgive me my lady." The servant bowed low

"Whatever" Kagome answered as she started to walk out 'If it is true then I'll run tonight' Kagome thougth

'Run where?' A voice asked in her head

'How about with you, forbidden one?' Kagome asked back

'I am a forbidden child, you are a hime, I couldn't allow you to'

'What if I 'commanded' you?' Kagome asked

'It would be too close to kidnapping'

'Hiei, it would be running from what I don't want, oh lookie, daddy and mommy of the year. Think about it. I'm going to go and 'play' hime'

'hn'

'toodles'

"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"

"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"

"Oh my god…here she comes!"

"Kagome, we have great news for you!" Ayeka, Kagomes Okaa-san, said with happiness in her voice. Kagome stayed quite knowing that it was not her place to talk just yet. Only to protest!

"My dear daughter, my best friend, the Lord of the South, has asked for your hand in marriage" Her otou-san said happily. That was it. Kagome's fate was crushed, how could anyone even be around him. She would rather have the Western Lord, Sesshoumaru, or even his hanyou brother (sorry but its like a curse to mate a half-breed, not like Hiei, but Inuyasha. Half Human!)

Kagome didn't know what to say, she was shocked. She just stood there.

'Kagome?' Hiei's voice showed concern for the young demon. The whole castle was starting to turn to ice. Kagome's powers were beginning to wake up.

'Kagome!' Hiei yelled as her power continued to grow

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?

She is so lucky, but why does she cry?

If there's nothing missing in her life

Why do tears come at night?

Kagome turned and ran back to her room. She slammed the door shut and ran for her bed

'Hiei, please get me out of here!' She yelled as she started to cry. Being nice and polite, having everthing done for her. It wasn't her, she couldn't be tamed

'Please Hiei, I beg of you!' Kagome shouted

'As you wish' Hiei answered as he ran into her room, and knocked her out.

She's so lucky, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night

Kagome woke up and found herself in human room. She looked up and saw posters of some WEIRD people. People that looked like they were in bathing suits. (She's in Yusuke's room, you do the math)

She sat up, but her head hurt still

"Good morning, miss you have been asleep all after noon, but then again, so would I if it would have been Hiei that knocked me out" Kagome turned to the voice and saw Shuuichi sitting there

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, she didn't know why she asked, she knew who he was. Every little hair on his head, she knew

"I'm sorry Miss Kagome, I'm Shuuichi Kurama. Eh? I'm a friend of Hiei's" He answered

"Where is my firefly?" Kagome asked she smirked as she saw the look of shock cross Kurama's face

"Hiei. Where is Hiei?" Kagome asked

"Oh Hiei, he is out on a missi..."

"I'm right here Kagome" Hiei answered as he appeared in the window

"Hey firefly" Kagome shouted in glee as she ran over and hugged the fire apparition

She's so lucky, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night

"Kagome, this is Kurama, Kurama this is Kagome" Hiei said as he pulled apart from Kagome so she could shake hands with Kurama

"I think this will turn out to be a very interesting relationship" Kagome said as she looked into Kurama's deep green eyes

"As do I" Kurama answered

'Be happy onee-san' Hiei thougth as he left the two alone

Lucky Britney Spears

YOU KNOW THE DRILL!

I don't own nothing but the story plot, song fic thingy!


	6. Mirror Mirror

__

Mirror mirror, lie to me...  
show me what I wanna see  
Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one who's standing right in front me  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should have listened to that voice inside me

Kagome turned the corner of the school building, today was her first day back. Inu Yasha had made them travel for 2 months straight, and for what? No freaking jewel shards at all!

_ I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night_

As she lifted her head, she saw the one thing that actually hurt her. Kurama, was...kissing another girl. The girl only knew him as Shuuichi, but she knew. Kagome knew all about him, Youko, the spirit detectives. She knew all of him. And here he was kissing another.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me_

****

Kurama's POV

Your girlfriend is watching you.

Kagome? No she's sick, remember.

If that is so, than who is that? Hiei asked as he pointed a mental arrow over at Kagome

O my god! Kagome! What will she say to this? Kurama asked himself as he stopped kissing, Cit and looked at Kagome

You are so fucked now Hiei laughed as he watched.

_Mirror mirror, lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see (To me)  
Mirror mirror, lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see..._

"Kagome?" Kurama walked a little towards her, but she stopped him.

"Do you know what I do when I'm sick?" Kagome asked with tears already falling.

"I thought you would think of me." Kurama answered

"I do, I always do think of you, but while doing that, I am also in the past fighting to make sure that this world stays safe, I put my life on the line, and you are here...Kissing another. I thought you loved me, I guess _I _was wrong to ever think that anyone could love a girl with only half a soul." Kagome turned and ran. Ran with all of her might

_ Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame_

Hiei, what did she mean, _Half a soul?_ Kurama asked as he looked at the trees

Look at her past, and you tell me. Hiei answered as he showed Kurama the scene where Kagome got her soul taken for Kikyo to live.

_I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

Oh my god, so Kagome was never sick? Kurama asked as he ran after her

Sick as in getting called 'bitch' 'worthless' and 'just a copy' Hiei answered as he showed more of Kagome's past to Kurama.

My poor Kagome. Kurama thought as he chased her to the park, she was just standing there, looking out into the water of the lake.

__

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me

"Kagome?" Kurama asked as he walked up to her

"Please just go away." Kagome cried as she turned and started to walk again

"No, please listen to me." Kurama yelled

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear." Kagome answered him as she kept walking, but he followed.

"Yes I do." Kurama shouted as he tried to catch her, but because he was demon and she was miko, she put up a miko barrier

__

If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
Then there would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me

"What could you say to me? What, that your sorry? That you thought I would die? Well its true I have been in so much danger and all you have been doing is flirting with other girls, I don't even know why I tried to give love another chance, It was just another heartbreak waiting happen!" Kagome all but yelled

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked as he got as close as he could to the barrier and not get shocked to death.

"I mean I fell in love once before, I loved him, but like you he loved a another, so I thought if I came back to the future and found another here, I would be happy, I would be loved as a person, and not a copy, I was obviously wrong." Kagome answered as she backed away.

__

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me

"I am sorry." Kurama spoke as he watched tears fall from her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to run up to her and dry her tears.

"No you stay away from me!" Kagome yelled as she threw him something and than ran.

**__**

With Kagome

"Here Kikyo, You have always wanted my soul, so now I am handing it to you for free, you can live and go back to Inu Yasha, tell them that I love them all and that this was the only way. Tell them to all be happy and Please Please, I beg of you, take care of my son."

Kagome cried as she reached into her stomach and pulled out a white glowing orb. "Please take care of them all." Kagome cried as she handed the orb over and fall down, in a sleep away from this world

"You are brave, little one, I wish you farewell and a good life in the after life." Kikyo said her voice filled with emotion, Kagome's emotions. No longer was she cold or lifeless, she had life, she had love, and she loved Inu Yasha. Knowing all that happened with Kagome and Kurama.

__

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back Bring my baby back to me

****

Kagome's POV

I watched as Kurama went on missions, talked with his okaa-san, laughed with Yusuke and Keiko, but the part that made me want to go back so bad was when I saw him cry at night.

I wanted to go and make him feel better, I wanted to hold him and forgive him. But I can't, I'm dead. There isn't anything wrong with this afterlife, I mean I am at home here, there are so many pretty things and nice people.

Looking at the mirror one more time, I wished Kurama to have a happy life. Than I ran over to the little girl that I had adopted as my own, she had died at such a young age. I just couldn't help but feel sorry and take her in.

__

Mirror mirror, lie to me...  
show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror, lie to me...  
show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror, lie to me...

**__**

Mirror Mirror M2M

_Okay I don't own this song or the characters, just the idea, well till next time Ja!_


	7. What You See is What you get

__

You used to say that I was special  
everything was right  
But now you think I'm wearing too much make-up  
that my dress is too tight

"Hiei, you have no reason to be jealous! I don't care if they look at me, all I want is you!" Kagome yelled at Hiei, her cousin's teammate, her mate, her boyfriend

"I don't like how you have been dressing!" Hiei yelled back

"There is nothing wrong with my outfits!" Kagome defended

"Yes there is, they are too revealing!" Hiei spat back

_You got no reasons to be jealous  
I've never been untrue  
So does it really matter if they're looking  
I'm only looking at you  
You should never try to change me  
I can be nobody else  
And I like the way I am _

"Like that bugs you when it's just us" Kagome shot back

"That's not the point!"

"Oh then what is?" Kagome questioned loudly as she turned on her heel and walked...eh stomped back to her bed

"That they are looking at you!"

"So let them look!" Kagome answered "They can't touch and that is all you should care about"

"But what if one tries?"

"Then that is where the handy dandy pepper spray comes in to play" Kagome answered as she patted the bottle on her belt loop

"Kagome, I care for you and don't want them to touch you, you are mine" Hiei said

_What you see is what you get  
This is me, hey you  
If you want me, don't forget  
You should take me as I am_  
_'Cause I can promise you  
Baby, what you see is what you get_

"Hiei, only you can have me" Kagome said as her voice softened about 13 notches "Only you can handle me" Kagome added

"Kagome." Hiei said in warning

"Look what you see is what you get!" Kagome yelled  
_  
I know you watch me when I'm dancin'  
When I party with me friends  
I can feel your eyes on my back, baby  
I can't have no chains around me, baby can't you see  
I could be anything you dream of, but I gotta feel free  
You should never try to change me  
I can be nobody else  
And I like the way I am_

"Kagome, I get all of you, not just what I see." Hiei answered as he sat by her

"Huh?"

"I don't see all of your pain, not from the outside, but I know, I know what you have been though, you know what I've been though. There is more to you than meets the eye"

"I'm just a girl" Kagome answered as she sighed

"You may be just a girl, but you are my girl" Hiei answered as he pushed her down on the bed

_What you see is what you get  
This is me, hey you  
If you want me, don't forget  
You should take me as I am  
'Cause I can promise you  
Baby, what you see is what you get_

"Hiei?" Kagome asked not really thinking that this is what he was going to do

"Kagome. I know more about you then I really should. You are not just a girl. You are a girl with life, love, and a heart." Hiei answered

"I'm a girl, a human, all humans have that" Kagome said sadly (She's putting herself down!)

"No, not all humans have a heart. Nor a life. You are a lucky girl" Hiei answered as he started to kiss her.

"Hiei, I'm a girl. Past, present and future. Just a girl" Kagome answered as she fought back a moan

"There is more to you, and I understand that I can't change who you are, or make you anybody else, and I love that" Hiei answered "I love you"

_You should never try to change me  
I can be nobody else  
Believe me, you'll be looking for trouble if you hurt me  
I can promise you, you'll be looking for trouble  
Believe me, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"Thank you Hiei, I don't ever want to be any one else" Kagome answered as Hiei started to remove their clothes but stopped

"Why are you stopping?" Kagome asked

"Kids" was Hiei's answer as he sat up. Just than two little girls ran in

"Okaa-san. Otou-san, can we go to the park?" Kitty asked

"Please okaa-san, otou-san?" Fate asked

"Sure" Kagome answered as she stood up and walked with the kids to the door before leaving she turned to Hiei "What you see is what you get" Then she walked out

**_What you see is what you get Brittany Spears_**

I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG NOR DO I OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR INUYASHA'S CHARACTERS! So hahah you can't sue me!


	8. Breathless

__

Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on echo...  
Hey... yeah...yeah

Kagome stood by the lake, holding onto the hand of her lover

"Hey Yusuke, You won't leave me will you?" Kagome asked as they both sat down

"No, never. Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want to be left alone again" Kagome answered

"No Kagome, I would never leave you alone in this horrible world again." Yusuke stated as he pulled her in his lap. Just to sat and look at the stars

_The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)_

Yusuke was just holding Kagome, content and not at all wanting to move. But that thought went out the window when BOTH of their cell phones went off.

__

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on  
Yeah...

Kagome grabbed both phones

"Forgive me." was all she said as she throw them both into the lake

"I'll only forgive you if I get a kiss" Yusuke taunted

"A kiss. And what else?" Asked Kagome, she knew there would be more

"And a whole lot more of this." Was Yusuke's answer as he pushed her to the ground. Well on her back so he was on top.

"Someone's being a really bad boy." Kagome sang out as she tapped his nose, after they broke apart from the kiss

"Yeah, but you love me." Yusuke shot back as he continued to play

"Forever and always" Kagome answered as she kissed him back when he came back to her mouth

_And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)_

Kagome and Yusuke stopped to look at each other.

"I'm never going to leave you." Yusuke said as he kissed her neck

"I believe you" Kagome answered as she fought to hold down a moan, not doing to good though

"I want you" Yusuke said as his hand found its way up her shirt

"As I you" Kagome answered as she tugged at his pants

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah..  
Come on echo..._

"Kagome. You have too many buttons on this damn shirt." Yusuke looked at the shirt hoping to burn it off with his gaze

"Just think of how much fun you'll have getting my bra off." Kagome taunted.

"Fuck this!" Yusuke yelled as he just pulled the shirt up.

"Now what about yours?" Kagome asked seeing as he had just as many buttons

_Guitar's solo Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah..._

"Oh fuck this all." Yusuke said as he picked her up and started to carry her

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked

"You'll see." Yusuke answered as he turned down a dark path "When I was little I had a secret hiding place that no one could find me at. I think it'll be a perfect place to finish this."

"Oh I see." Kagome answered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

_And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)_

When they came to an dark looking tree. Yusuke put Kagome on her feet.  
"Follow me."

"Right." Kagome answered as she followed him down the tree. Yes down the tree

"Now I see why no one could find you." Kagome said after some more walking

"Here." Yusuke cheered as he turned and pushed Kagome on a mattress

"Ummm down boy." Kagome joked

"You know you want this." Yusuke answered as he just pulled his shirt over his head

__

So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss

"This is going to be fun." Kagome said to really no one, but her self.

"Much." Yusuke answered as he got on top of her. He worked his way down her stomach and back up to her lips. "I love you." Yusuke said as he kissed her with all of his might

"I love you too." Kagome answered when she could breath again.

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on... go on!_

Breathless The Corrs

I don't own the characters or the song, just the plot. he he

Ja!


	9. Broken

Dark Ice Kitsune here……..

1. Anigen  
2. AnimeBishieLover  
3. C4n4di4n-G1r1535  
4. Dark Angel Ice Kitsune  
5. demonchild320  
6. Dragon Keeper Erishla  
7. fanfictiontwist  
8. Hieiforever  
9. Kaguya's Chaos  
10. Kura-kun's-lovr  
11. Kurama'sGirlRyoku  
12. kuramarocks  
13. miko-dragon  
14. PriestessKikyoMarie  
15. ranchan23  
16. Riehecoe  
17. Sirius-Black-is-not-dead  
18. sisko66002

18 people have me on their Favorite List…(Eh, how'd I put myself on a fav list?) but yet I don't have as many reviews as I wish. Please take this to heart, please review so I know that I'm loved, and that my ficies are being read.

Broken

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

"You can't keep kicking yourself in your ass because she's dead!"

"Yusuke, I was right there. I could have saved her, I could have stopped it all."

"Kurama, she is dead."

"Yusuke, she was…she can't be." Kurama broke down and just cried.

"She's gone, you can't chance that."

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

"He's killing himself on Earth, without you, Kagome." Sango hugged her sister.

"I had to leave, he's safe."

"No, you need to go back, you need to be there for him, I can take care of the sea's for you."

"Sango, you rock." Kagome smiled and hugged her sister. "Wait, you can control Earth and the Sea's?"

"Yup, needed to study while you were on Earth the first time, now I've got in under control. Now go to him, he needs you."

"Hai!"

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

"Kurama."

"Kagome, am I dead?"

"Kurama, no. I've returned." Kagome's voice filtered in though Kurama's sleep filled minded.

"No, you're dead, I was there, you are dead."

"Wrong, I'm Kagome, goddess of the seas. I only died to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe?"

"Hai, but Sango, my sister of Earth, fixed everything for me. I'm able to stay with you now."

"…."

"You don't want me back do you?" Kagome asked backing up. Tears in her eyes as she backed up into the far wall.

"No, no I do want you to stay, I'm just stunned that I have a goddess as a lover."

"Even if I wasn't a goddess, would you still want me?"

"Hell yeah." Kurama answered as he kissed her.

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

"So Kagome? How'd ya get back from the dead? Punch Koenma?" Yusuke laughed.

"No, Yusuke-kun, I'm a goddess, I was only trying to protect Kurama-Koi." Kagome stated.

"Koi? You've finally made it final, you're his mate?"

"Hai, and we are also expecting a lil kit to be running around soon." Kagome giggled as she held her hand over her stomach.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A KID!" Yusuke screamed, falling on his ass.

"Did ya have to yell?" Kagome asked, backing up and covering her ears.

"Sorry, but you and Kurama is one thing, you and Kurama having a baby. Wow." Hugging the girl, he smile, "You are making me the god-father, right?"

"Yup, and my sister is the god-mother, you remember Sango, right?" Kagome smiled.

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She is working my spot of GOS, and hers of GOE." Kagome stated. Looking around, "Hey, where is Kurama?"

"Out, and what is GOS and GOE?"

"Goddess of Sea and Goddess of Earth." Kagome smiled and than walked off. "Ja."

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

"Kurama, I'm so happy being home." Kagome smiled as she snuggled into his side.

"Kagome, I'm so happy you returned to me."

"I'm so sorry that I lied to you. I didn't want to hurt you the way I did."

"It's noting now, you're here with me and I'm no longer broken." Kurama stated, as he rubbed her check and allowed himself to sleep.

Broken--

Do not own, only plot-----------------------

READ AND REVIEW!

Dark Ice Kitsune


	10. Where Will You Go?

My name is Kagome Uramashi, and I'm going to tell you have the tale where my husband threw his whole life away, right after we were married! That bastar……Gomen-nasai, I guess I'm still a little mad at him, anyways back to my story. I was going to tell him the truth, no I did not cheat on him! The thing is all about demons and them ruining your lives, literally! 

**You're too important for anyone  
For anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone**

This is how I first met my love……._Scene goes backwards_

"I would never on my life give you the Shikon no tama!" I was shouting as I ran though the park, good thing it was 1 in the morning, that meant that I wouldn't run into any normal ningens and have to worry about getting them hurt.

"You are too slow to get away from me." The demon after me taunted as he appeared in front of me, I went for a nose dive under him, and kept running.

"I may be slow, but I'm tricky." I shouted back, but than his huge ass hand wrapped around me and pulled me up to his face.

"Tricky, but still slow." The demon laughed, licking my face.

**But where will you go  
With no one left to save you  
from yourself You can't escape  
You can't escape**

"If I were you I'd let the lil lady down." A males voice echoed in the clearing.

"What is a ningen little boy going to do to me?"

"I'm just you every day ningen. I happen to be the Spirit Detective here to kick your ass!"

"You should feel honored, the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Uramashi is here to try and save you." The demon laughed at me. I tried harder and harder to get lose, but soon all I saw was darkness.

**You think that I can't see right  
through your eyes Scared to death  
to face reality No one seems to  
hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone**

I awoke to two voice auguring, one of them I remember being Yusuke, something or other.

"Would ya two shut the fuck up, I have a big ass headache." I mumbled shutting them up, I guess they weren't to ladies cussing, well they are in for one hell of a wake up call.

"Good morning to you too, guess you're not much of a morning person?"

"Let me guess, the arrogant one that saved me?"

"Yup, that's me, Yusuke Uramashi."

"Whatever."

**But where will you go  
With no one left to save  
you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape the truth**

A few months after that, I started to hang out with Yusuke more, I was warned by lots of people not to, but come on, after "Hanging" out with Inuyasha, Yusuke was a breeze to handle. He popped the question to me, well maybe a lil after 3 months.

**I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape**

The only thing I didn't like was that I never told him about me, my past and how I knew about demons. He kept his part to himself too, he told me that if he told me what he did he'd end up losing me like he did his ex….Keiko?

Trust me, I wanted to tell him, but Naraku found a way to the future, so I didn't risk it, he taunted me in the last battle and told me that he had a son growing in my time and that when the time was right, he too would take over the world, but that was as my arrow was turning him into miko ashes.

I still didn't want to take any chances with losing Yusuke, so around him I acted normal, expectedly about demons.

**I'm so sick of speaking  
words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your  
whole life all alone  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming.**

A year after we were married, five months after I killed Naraku, I walked into our house to find blood and a lot of it, getting scared that what Naraku said was true, I powered up and ran into the house, following the blood, what I saw, wasn't Naraku, and it wasn't something declaring war on me.

It was Yusuke, he, by the looks of it, slit his wrist in the living room and dragged his body into our room, laid on our bed, the bed we shared as a couple deeply in love, and just laid there! His eyes were blank…NOTHING! Just like Kanna's. I just stood there, my demon slaying suit-that I could change into with a thought- on silent tears running down my checks…this is how Kurama found me and Yusuke.

**But where will you go  
With no one left to save you  
from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape**

He did the honors of cleaning up Yusuke's body and lying a sheet over his face. He guided me to a seat back in the living room, away from the blood. I really don't know how long it was, but when he came back down, he had a note and asked me if I wanted him to read it. I guess I shook my head 'yes' or something, because he did.

**I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape**

When he was finished, I had learned that Yusuke was a Spirit Detective_…I remember something being said about that the night we met…._and how he didn't want this dude to harm me. Harm me? I'm the miko from the legend, I killed the al mightly Naraku and am heir to Lord Sesshoumaru! Harm me? Now that is a joke. But his death, that was real, him leaving me alone, that was real, my pian, is very real.

"Kagome?" Kurama's voice brought me back to the now. Two years have passed since that day. Kurama had taken me in, I'm falling for him, true, but can I give him my heart? Never. Inuyasha broke it, Yusuke put it back together and totally destroyed it. The only hope for Kurama is…well I guess nothing. I'm cold now, emotionless if you would. I can't feel anything. And I can't commit the crime of killing myself. I just can't.

"Kagome?"

"Hai?"

**I realize you're  
afraid But you can't reject the whole  
world You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape**

"Come back to me." Kurama's voice was soft.

"Huh?"

"I left you in the past, I let you give up everything, _twice_, and lose it _twice_. I want you to come back to me."

"Kurama, I have no idea what you are talking about." Okay so I lied, I can feel stuff, like right now**_…I'm confused._**

"It's Youko Kurama. I died and was reborn as Shuuchi, we are one, Kurama."

"Youko?"

"Hai."

_**Slap**_

"That's what you get for leaving me you stupid ass hole." I shouted, jumping up. "Wait, you're here? Alive? How?"

"I just told you."

"I know, I know."

"I love you Kagome, and I don't want to see you like this."

"I'm just fine now." I stated and leaned down to kiss him. Please call me Kagome Minamino now.

* * *

-Where Will You Go?-

-Evanescence-

Read and Review!

I only own the plot, not the song and not the characters. Ja!

**DaRk IcE kItSuNe**


	11. Forever Love

--Forever Love-

-Song-Fic-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

------------------------------

_'I still don't understand how this happened. Not that I'm not completely happy, but wow.'_

"What are you thinking about koi?" A male voice asked as the lone figure felt warm arms wrap around her smaller waist.

**The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew.  
We'd spend this life side by side.  
I still feel the same though you're so far away.  
I swear that you'll always be my...**

"Come back in about 30 minutes and I might have an answer for you." She laughed.

"Meaning?"

"I'm not sure what I'm thinking. My thoughts just come and they are all swimming around in my head.

"Well maybe if my mate would sleep like she has been told by so many different people, your thoughts wouldn't be so confusing."

"Sesshoumaru-koi." Sighing, she leaned back into his chest and allowed sleep to take over her tired body.

**Forever love. I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love. I won't give up. no matter what.  
I'll be waiting for you. forever love.**

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled, she'd disappeared….again.

"Can't get nothing." He heard one of his savants sigh.

"Damn it women. Even as my mate, you have ways of pushing the wrong buttons."

"I'm sorry koi, next time I'll leave you a note." Kagome laughed as she walked up to him.

"Where have you been?"

"Really, I think the great dog demon of the west is losing his touch." Kagome laughed, "I've been right under your nose, than again, it may have to do with you being a skyscraper compared to me." Kagome giggled.

"Skyscraper?" Sesshoumaru still wasn't use to the modern terms she used.

"Never mind." Kagome laughed, hugging her husband…mate…her love.

**Minutes and hours and years may go by.  
But my heart knows nothing of time.  
So don't cry, just keep me right there.  
In your dreams. and hold on to these words of mine.**

"Sleep, Rin, the nightmare won't happen again." Kagome stated in a low motherly voice.

"Do you promise Okaa-san?"

"Hai, now lay your head down, close your lil eyes and sleep." Kagome sing, "Picture yourself in a field of beautiful flowers." When she was sure the girl was asleep, she sighed and stood. Taking one last look at the little girl before she made her way to the room she shared with her mate.

"Another nightmare?" Sesshoumaru sighed as when he felt Kagome snuggle into his chest, "You can not keep running to her aid, every time she needs you, you can not keep babying her." Sesshoumaru growled, only to met a growl from Kagome.

"She is as much of my daughter as the pup I'm carrying, I can and will baby her. In this time the most, she is afraid that she will lose me to this pup because she isn't my real pup, I'll be damned if I lose her." Kagome sneered.

"Mother part of you talking, Goodnight." With a quick kiss to her temple, they snuggled down and slept.

**Forever love. I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love. I won't give up. no matter what.  
I'll be waiting for you. forever love.**

"My lady, please listen to me, you can not go into battle with your condition." A servant tried to get Kagome to stop from leaving.

"The fuck if I can not, that is my mate out there!" Kagome screamed.

"Okaa-san!" Was heard though out the castle.

"Rin?" Kagome turned for her direction as she ran up the stairs to where she had left Rin. And the sight she saw broke her heart into little pieces. There stood the lord of the Northern lands, sword though Rin's heart, and he was laughing.

"How.Dare.You." Kagome sneered, Her eyes were the perfect copy of blood.

"Its simple dear, I can't have ningen bringing us youkai down from our status." The demon again laughed at Kagome.

"Well this ningen is going to show you youkai why we are the best." Kagome growled as she charged at the lord, death in mind. The battle was long, and life was lost, love was killed, and most of all, the heir of the Western Lands never got to breath his first breath.

**Love is the road to our destiny.  
Nothing can change what is meant to be.**

Kagome sit at the two graves and cried, heartache-breaking cries that could bring the strongest of youkai down to there knees in tears.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru walked up to his love, sitting down at the graves, he knew what she was going though.

"I should have listened to you, I should have taken Rin and run. I was too stubborn and thought I could help, and now it's all my fault that both of our pups are dead." Kagome screamed.

"Shh, I do not blame you, I blame him, he went straight for Rin, the child. The girl, with no battle experience. Kagome you were doing what any mother would have done, and I don't blame you one bit." Sesshoumaru took her in his arms and let her cry.

**Forever love. I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love. I won't give up. no matter what.  
I'll be waiting for you. forever love.

* * *

**

-Forever Love by Martina McBride-

-I only own the story plot, characters and song do NOT belong to me-

-DaRk IcE kItSuNe-


	12. Where Will You GoAgain?

-Another fanfic….well it's a SongFic so give me a break!  
-Warnings: It's by me, that's it right there.  
-Disclaimer: Do not own the song and don't own the characters….I think I own the plot, might have just heard it somewhere…  
---Pairings: Sess/Kag.

* * *

"He's off with Kikyo again, isn't he?" Kagome asked her best friend.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be."

"You going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about me, besides I think Inuyasha may be letting her into our group, so how are you going to handle that?"

"Grrr."

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_

"I need some air." Kagome sighed as she left the hut, the news, the truth, it was all too much.

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

Sitting on the rock by her favorite water fall, it took all her will power not to cry her heart out.

"Let it out." A voice in the shadows said.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried as she threw her arms around her lovers neck and cried.

"Just let it all out." Sesshoumaru patted her back, "It's going to be okay."

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death you face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone_

"She is going to kill it, how could she, she's going to drag him though hell on earth." Kagome cried, "The poor baby, how could he do this to himself?"

"He's an idiot."

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth_

He held her, it was all he really could do. He did have her love and she his, but he didn't have her whole heart. His little brother still did, and it wasn't fair, not just for him, but her, here she was suffering. All because of Inuyasha. Him and his stupid mistakes. How could he bed a dead women? How could a dead women become with child? Why would she want to kil…never mind I think we all know that one.

"Hmm?" Kagome rolled over, starting to wake up from her sleep.

"It's okay, your okay now." Sesshoumaru whispered softly.

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

"Oh my god! Kagome's going to flip!" Sango screamed, even though she knew it was going to happen, it was now and it was scary.

"I don't care what the wench thinks!" Inuyasha snapped, holding Kikyo to him tighter.

"I never knew you felt that way." Kagome's 'hurt' voice floated into the group.

"K..Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, damn it, he'd hate to see her cry.

"Yeah, who else?" Kagome stepped out from the shadows, "So I guess he was right, you don't care for me anymore?" Kagome asked, walking closer.

"Who is he, Kagome?"

"My boyfriend."

"Who?"

_I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming_

"So Kagome, are you going to tell me who your boyfriend is?" Sango asked, sitting with her friend in the hot springs.

"Hmm?"

"Your boyfriend, the one that told you about Inuyasha."

"Oh, him!" Kagome screamed, "He's so nice Sango, he treats me like a princess, oh how I wish I could be with him forever."

"Why couldn't you?"

"He's youkai."

_Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth_

"WHY!" Kagome screamed out, punching a rock, and scattering it with her miko powers. The baby had been born and she was perfect, beautiful, and than Kikyo stabbed her in her little heart not two minutes after she was born!

"Kagome?" A voice asked from behind.

"Nani?"

"Calm yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I could have stopped her, I should have NEVER let her hold her." Kagome screamed, raising the blade up to her own heart.

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

He hadn't been fast enough, to stop her. Tenseiga never pulsed to try and stopped the demons from hell from taking her soul.

Today was her funeral, they were burning her and sending her ashes back to her time. Her time? Yes she had been from the future. 500 years.

He turned and walked away, the smoke…it went to the heavens above, where he hoped she was…

"Ses…Sesshoumaru." Her voice. NO he was hearing things, she was dead, she had taken her life in front of her eyes. All because she couldn't save one innocent.

* * *

-The end-

-DaRk IcE kItSuNe-


	13. When There Was Me and You

**Author's Note: I'm not sure what's up with my writing skills, but they've moved to SongFic (S) but it seem that when ever I hear a song, I see what I N.E.E.D. to write, so please do forgive me on not updating my other stories.**

**-Dark Ice Kitsune.**

**"When There Was Me and You"**

**-From High School Musical-**

**-Dark Ice Kitsune-**

**

* * *

**

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

I'm walking down the halls, alone. I just can't get the song out of my head! I understand what she feels, I feel it too, now.

I was blind to the truth, he never cared about me. Just his stupid self. I sigh, and pull out a razor, again. I shouldn't but…it's all I really have.

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

"I'm going to kill you!" A very angry teen stomped in, during, a bio class.

"What did I do…This time?" The 'victim' sighed.

"What did you do, what did you do! I'll tell, She's in the hospital for trying to get away from YOU!"

"Sango, you know very well that it isn't my fault that she has a cutting problem." The boy sighed.

"No, well I'm saying it is. If you'd cut her off and stop leading her on, making her feel like you did love her, you wouldn't hurt her as much when you're with another." Sango growled, not feeling any mercy as she slapped him, hard.

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song_

I'm in my dreams again, where you are who I want you to be.  
My prince and charming, come to save me from myself and your so gentle with me, loving me with all your heart and seeing me as me.

I'm lying to myself, again.

_Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you_

"Kagome, why?" My best friend, the only one that really cares.

"Sango, I can't stop myself from loving him." I cried, "I can't stop."

"Oh, honey, you have to let him go, he's not worth it."

"I love him, so much."

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind_

I stood over her grave, she'd done it, after he had told her to stop loving her. She'd gone and killed herself.  
_'I know now that he doesn't love me, and he told me to stop. Well this is the only way I know how, and I hope with all my heart that you as my best friend will understand.  
__-Kagome'_

I don't understand, I really don't.

_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

* * *

_

**--Wow. That was just horrible. Bad Slaps self I hate that and I'm sorry that this is taking the place of an update.**

**-Dark Ice Kitsune**


	14. Phones Are Ringing

-Phones Are Ringing-

-Just SongFics-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

_'He was out with her again tonight, what am I going to do?'_ Kagome sighed, crawling into her cold bed, all by herself.

_**With lipstick on his collar and a trace of cheap perfume  
He undresses in the darkness and eases into bed  
With her face turned to the other wall she pretends to be asleep  
But it doesn't really matter 'cause there's nothing' to be said**_

Silently she woke to the bed giving weight down, _'So he's returned.'_ Kagome growled to her self, when had this happened? She was his mate, yet he ran to some un-known vixen every night.

_**He calls from work to tell her he's sorry about last night  
If he uses all the right words she'll forgive him once again  
But the phone just keeps on ringing' and he knows that something's wrong  
He feels his heart start pounding, and his head begins to spin**_

"Fox, I'm taking a break." Hiei growled, taking out his communicator, he dialed in Kagome's communicator's number…waiting for an answer, already having his excuse for work as the reason being late last night, it surprised him when she didn't answer, calling again, he received the voice message again.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama, the sly fox, asked.

"Kagome, she's not answering. I'm going to go and check on her, can you handle the rest of this mission?"

"Hai." With Kurama's answer, he was gone.

_**Phones are ringing' all over town  
North and south and east and west on main street up and down  
He's got friends of his calling' friends of hers But she's nowhere to be found  
Phones are ringing' all over town**_

Coming in though the window, because you know, the door is so overrated, he was shocked to discovered most to all of Kagome's stuff gone, and her purple and pink communicator laid innocently on their bed.

_**He calls the hospital, her sister's house and the place that does her hair  
God, if something' ever happened he'd surely lose his mind  
And he's thinking' it's just like she's disappeared into thin air  
As American flight #204 departed right on time**_

_'There's no way she left me'_ Hiei growled, pulling out his communicator/phone, he started dialing all the numbers he could that associated with Kagome, she didn't leave him, it just couldn't happen.  
Growling when no body knew where she was, he made sure to make sure he was the first to know when they found her.  
'The only person I didn't call was….**SANGO**!' Growling again, Hiei attempted Sango, Kagome's best friend and partner as Spirit Detective.

_**Phones are ringing' all over town  
North and south and east and west on main street up and down  
He's got friends of his calling' friends of hers  
But she's nowhere to be found  
Phones are ringing' all over town**_

"Sango, do you think they will be mad at us?" Kagome asked, they were on a plane, bound for the United States.

"Who cares, if they wanted us, they would have told us that they had feelings for each other, I don't even understand why they bothered taking us as mates if they were going to turn out gay!" Sango's eyes flashed purple.

"Than I guess it's a good thing my Uncle said we could stay at his school. But you do know we are going to be living with mutants, right?"

"Demons, mutants, nothing we can't handle. So what's your uncles' name again?"

"Xavier."

_**Well he knows she'd never leave him  
She's just got to be around Phones are ringing'  
Phones are ringing'  
Phones are ringing' all over town**_

"Kagome, where'd you go?" Hiei sit on his roof, Kurama in the back ground, both wondering where their mates took off too.

* * *

-Well this sucked, so feel free to flame this one.  
DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	15. Angel

--Angel By: The Corrs--

-Yaoi! So Don't kill me!

Pairings: Sango/Kagome Warnings: Character death.

* * *

_**She lived like she knew nothing lasts  
Didn't care to look like anyone else  
And she was beautiful,  
so beautiful I still hear her laugh like she's here**_

Kagome stood at her grave site, tears of pure pain falling freely. She didn't even budge to try and stop them.

_"Sango Marten  
Born December 30 1988,  
Died April 5, 2006  
Loving friend."_

"That car crash would have killed me too, you know?" Kagome whispered. "If only. Just if only that parmatic would have tried to save you instead of me. He said that there wasn't anything he could do for you. Sango, did you suffer? I hope not. I'm sorry."

**_Shower it down on all the young  
It isn't so wrong to have such fun_**

_Flashback:  
Kagome had just begun the school; and it was already pure hell.  
"Hello, My name is Sango Marten, would you like me to show you around"  
"Please and thank you, by the way, I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome shook her hand and that was when they knew they'd be close._

_**Forever angel  
I hope they love you like we do  
Forever angel  
I'll be proud to be like you Be like you (I'll be proud to be like you)**_

_'I'm never going to forget you, and I don't believe that I'm ever gonna love again. I'm sorry that it was your time. I'm sorry that we didn't get more time to spend with each other.'_

**_Does the sun shine up at you when you are looking down?  
Do you get along with the others around?_**

_Flashback:  
"Come again, we're what?" Kagome cried.  
"Witches, isn't this so amazing!" Sango jumped for joy.  
"As in, making potions, flying on broom sticks…and so forth?" Kagome asked, disbelief written all over her face._

_**It's got to be better than before  
You don't need to worry now you're gone**_

_'Do you remember that? I do. I was so freaked out!'_ Kagome laughed, but the sadness rolled off her in waves.  
_'I miss you so much!'_

_**Forever angel  
I hope they love you like we do  
Forever angel I'll be proud to be like you  
Be like you Just like you**_

_Flashback:  
"Dikes!" A boy shouted, running past the two in the hallways.  
"Ignore them." Sango sighed.  
"It's what I've been doing." Kagome laughed as she grabbed Sango's hand._

_**And when I go to sleep at night  
I'll thank you for each blessed thing surrounding me  
For every fall I'll ever break  
Each moment's breath I wanna taste  
Confidence and conscience  
Decadent extravagance  
Never ending providence  
For loving when I had the chance**_

"Come on Kagome." Yusuke growled, "You can't very well live at her grave, it isn't what she would want, now is it?"

"You are right, I'm coming." Kagome sighed, standing up. "I love you." She whispered as her eyes narrowed.

"Kagome?" Yusuke asked in worry as he saw the arura around her.

"I will never forgive the elders for taking her."

"I understand, but as your white lighter, I must advise against standing out in the rain any longer, you'll catch a cold."

"You won't have to be my white lighter any longer." Kagome whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm no longer a good witch." With that she walked off into the rain, lighting all around her.

_**Forever angel  
I hope they love you like we do  
Forever angel I'll be proud to be like you  
Forever angel I'll be proud to be like you  
Forever angel I'll be proud to be like you

* * *

**_

Hope you enjoyed that, I guess as the authoress I'd give my self a 77 percent, heheh.

-DaRk IcE kItSuNe-


	16. Blame it on the WeatherMan

"Blame it on the Weatherman"

-Just SongFic-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

Parings: Kagome and Yusuke Warnings: Character's Death: I have a big writer's block so if this sucks ass, please don't torch me.

* * *

Kagome sighed, today was the three year marker of his death. His betrayal. She didn't mean to actually kill him, but it had happen. She'd caught him in bed with that dirty whore, so she had lit the whole house on fire, and maybe he was in there…

_**It's just one more day  
No one said  
There would be rain again  
Won't blame it on myself I'll blame it on the weatherman  
Get away for a while  
Here I am out on my own again  
Won't blame it on myself I'll blame it on the weatherman**_

"I'm so bored!" Kagome whined, nothing to do. Yusuke was on a mission saving the world. She'd already saved it enough so she decided to go for Ice-Cream. They were out of her favorite kind!

"Hey there doll, wanna go have so fun?" A big…ugly guy asked while she was sitting there.

"Pedophile!" Kagome growled and than skipped off.

_**Standing on the shore  
Calling out your name  
I was here before I could see your face  
Only clouds will see  
Tears are in my eyes  
Empty like my heart  
Why did you say goodbye**_

"So your leaving me?" Kagome cried, holding her head in her hands as the tears fell.

"I'm sorry, it just isn't going to work between us." Yusuke tried again to stop her from crying, with no luck.

"I see." Kagome picked up a duffle bag and started to pack some random things.

_**The rain goes on (on and on again)  
The rain goes on (on and on again)  
The rain goes on (on and on again)**_

_:Ring Ring:_

"Hello?" Kagome answered, "Yusuke? What do you want?" She all but growled. "You want me to come over tomorrow to work things out?" Thinks "I guess so. Ja"

_**Alone I can hear**_

Walking up the stairs was hard, not because they were so many of them, because this was their home, well what she thought was their home.

"I could never live with out." She heard Yusuke moan….moan?

"I love you so much." Another women's voice whispered.

_'Why that lieing sick son of a bitch.'_ Kagome hissed in her mind, calling forth her powers, she sent a lightening bolt down on the back side of the house, next thing she knew the house was up in flames and she was walking away from it.

_**Hear our song  
Playing for me again  
Won't blame it on myself  
Just blame it on the weatherman**_

"Did you have to catch the house on fire?" Kurama asked.

"He's dead isn't he?" Kagome growled back.

"That wasn't the point in our mission."

"Not in your mission." Kagome smiled as she turned over in bed, trying on falling asleep.

_**Standing on the shore  
Calling out your name I was here before  
I could see your face  
Only clouds will see**_

"So do you trust him?" Sango asked.

"I don't trust anyone but you and my powers." Kagome stated simply as she took a drink of her drink.

"So what will you do if he cheats on you too?"

"Simple, same thing I've been doing."

_**Tears are in my eyes  
Empty like my heart  
Why did you say goodbye**_

"Do you ever think of Yusuke?" Kurama asked his wife.

"Hai, I always ask my self why I loved an idiot." Kagome sighed.

"Do you ever what would have happened if…"

"If he hadn't cheated on me? No."

_**The rain goes on (on and on again)  
The rain goes on (on and on again)  
The rain goes on (on and on again)**_

It was raining on the figure walking down the streets, alone. Flames danced in the background.

"Men, scum, all of them."

_**Maybe it's too late  
Maybe it's too late to try again  
Maybe I can't pray  
Maybe I can't wait  
Maybe I can't blame the weatherman**_

"What happened?" Sango asked, looking at her drenched best friend. "I'm guessing that he wasn't over Boton." Kagome growled.

"You killed the ferry girl?"

"Wasn't that hard." Kagome stated as she walked in.

"Men." Sango growled.

_**The rain goes on (on and on again)  
The rain goes on (on and on again)  
The rain goes on (on and on again)**_

"So we are reporting that the deaths of Yusuke Urameshi and Shuuichi Minamino are to be blamed on the weatherman for they were in the wrong place at the wrong time when the lightening took it's avenges." The news reported went on & on about other stuff. Sighing Sango turned off the TV and looked at her best friend asleep on her couch.

"Weatherman, ha! More like they just pissed off the wrong bitch." Sango laughed.

_**Oh blame it on the weatherman

* * *

**_

-Oi so tell me what'cha think.-

-DaRk IcE kItSuNe-


	17. Everybody's Fool

-------Trying to make a sequel to 'Where will you go……again'  
Don't ask, totally not in here today, so if it's all messed up, I'm sorry.----------

-------Pairings: Sess/Kag.  
-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

_**Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that**_

He was going crazy, it'd been too long since he had held her, his lost love, she'd killed herself in front of him and now took his heart.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Rin asked, tugging on his pant leg. "When is okaa-san coming back?"

"Never Rin, Never." Sesshoumaru stated as he turned and walked away.

_**Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled**_

-500 years later-

"Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai. Japan's top business leader, what is your statement on this progress?" A news reporter asked holding up his mike.

"This has been a very productive year, and I hope that my company will continue on this good road." With that Sesshoumaru walked back in side the building.

-Somewhere Else-

"It's like I know him from somewhere." A girl sighed.

_**Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she**_

"Kagome." A man growled.

"Hai Naraku-sama." 'Kagome' stepped into a dark lit room.

"You know your mission?"

"To kill Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai."

"Good."

_**Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

"I'm sorry it has come to this." Kagome sighed as she flipped into his open window. "How very stupid to leave a window open."

"Not stupid when you are on the 27th floor." Sesshoumaru growled as the lights came on and he sit in a chair, sword dawn.

"I see you've been waiting for me."

"I've been waiting for over 500 years."

"Nani?"

_**Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie**_

"Are you or aren't you, Kagome Higurashi, guardian of the Shikon no Tama?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Shikon no Tama?" Suddenly memories came crashing down on her.

I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you anymore

_Flashback:  
"WHY!" Kagome screamed out, punching a rock, and scattering it with her miko powers. The baby had been born and she was perfect, beautiful, and than Kikyo stabbed her in her little heart not two minutes after she was born!_

_"Kagome?" A voice asked from behind._

_"Nani?"_

_"Calm yourself, it wasn't your fault."_

_"Yes it was, I could have stopped her, I should have NEVER let her hold her." Kagome screamed, raising the blade up to her own heart._

_End Flashback_

_**It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

"But how am I alive than?" Kagome whispered, tears falling from her cloudy eyes.

"It's simple miko, I knew that the death of the mutt's child would push you to suicide, so I watched and waited, and when the time came I brought you back to life, just to be my slave." Naraku's voice laughed though out the room.

"All those people, for 500 years…all I've done is kill in your name!" Kagome screamed, she hated the fact of what she had become.

"And it was pure bliss watching you do it all." Naraku laughed.

"Show yourself." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"All in good time, now take good care of the miko till I need her again."

_**It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

"I killed so many." Kagome cried into her pillow.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru couldn't do much but sit there and watch, hopelessly.

"Where did we go wrong?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I'm such a fool." Sighing she rolled over and snuggled up to him..

* * *

-Wow, that sucks! -Cries- I can't write anything good any more!  
Good news, I am working on the sequel to 'Phones are Ringing' But it's getting about as far as my brain will let it…not very far in other words.-

-DaRk IcE kItSuNe-


	18. Call Me When You're Sober

"Call Me When You're Sober"

-Song Fiction-

-Evanescence-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Yusuke was wasted once again, sitting on the couch, sake bottles littered the carpet.

"Oh Sango, want to get me another shot?"

"Kagome what the fuck is your mate asking me to do his shit for?" Sango growled, ready to use the frying pan they were cooking with to beat him over the head.

"Not sure." Kagome sighed, holding the baby up, trying to feed him.

"Sango!"

"Get off ya lazy ass and do it yourself!"

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

The baby was crying…Kagome wanted to pull out her hair, or the gun under the table. It'd been 3 years since everything came to peaceful times. Naraku killed himself, how that happen….well it was really funny actually. He'd attacked a demon with powers like Kanna's, and was a tad stronger than himself so it was reflected and he was hit dead on and than knocked into a river of lava.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Yusuke had found some other sad sap to take the Spirit Detective spot. Some one died every one hundred years that was suppose to. **Ha**! More like every four years. Or that is what Spirit World had told the kid.

Kagome was finally free of Inuyasha when he went to hell with Kikyo _(Like you didn't see that coming…)_ And she returned to the future to realize her love on her 6th grade crush.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

Two months ago, she'd given birth to their first child. An innocent little girl, Shiloh. And about 6 months before that Yusuke had taken up drinking. Something about he'd never love any children, but Kagome, being one not give up, didn't leave him, and now she was regretting it much!

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

When Shiloh was born, he'd warmed up to her for a while, but that only lasted about a week.

Kagome knew why her daughter cried, she never got any attention from her father, but what can you say to a drunk?

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

When he started to hang out at Stripper clubs and coming home at 3 in the morning, it hurt to know that love just wasn't on her side. And the fact that Yusuke was giving up his life to the world of drinking. Not coming back for even a minute. While little Shiloh was growing up with out the love of her father.

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

It was great that Kurama and Sango always pitched in, watching Shiloh when Kagome was going with out sleep for like two nights.

But what really stabbed Kagome in the heart was when Yusuke told her that Shiloh could just die and he wouldn't care.

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

"OUT!" Kagome screamed, throwing Yusuke's stuff in his face. "Go find some whore house to live in, get out of my house!"

"What's gotten into you!" Yusuke asked. Drunk as hell.

"It doesn't matter you selfish bastard, get out!"

"What the fuck ever." Picking up his stuff, Yusuke turned and walked away from the best thing in his life.

"Low life." Kagome sighed and than turned to pick up Shiloh and move on.

* * *

-End-

-Sad? Sorry, it's all I've got….-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-


	19. What We Gonna Do About Us?

"What We Gonna Do About Us"

**-Dream-**

**-Song Fic-**

**-Dark Ice Kitsune-  
**aka  
**xXxEphinyxXx

* * *

**

Some notes: I think most of this will be in "Flashback Mood" and this is kinda what happen with me and some people in real life, so if it sucks and uses more modren terms than you are use to in my fics, this is why, but I need to vent this…really badly.

* * *

_What we gonna do about us  
What we gonna do about us  
What we gonna do about us  
What, what, what, what_

Kagome sit in her room, music playing. She had just remembered the song "It Was All A Dream" by Dream but when she went to find it, it was only like 32 seconds long. So she downloaded the whole CD and found the song "What We Gonna Do About Us?" And it fit her mood one hundred and ten percent.

_All of this time  
You were standing in front of my face  
It doesn't matter because I knew what it was  
You around me made me feel that way  
We used to be good friends  
But some good things come to an end  
Maybe that's when true love can begin  
And go all the way, yea oh yeah yea yeah  
_

-Flashback Mood-

They were at her boss' party, Sesshoumaru and his mate to be Kagura were throwing a small get together for everyone that worked under them. Once there, Kuwabara and a couple of his friends showed up, they played some video games and were hitting the drinks pretty hard, well not all that bad, they were waiting for Yusuke to finish closing up the store and than the real fun would start. Waiting and waiting…

_Baby never thought the day would come (what, what)  
Tired of being too young (too young)  
Where's this feeling coming from (yeah)  
Like the way I'm feeling now (feeling now, now)  
I never thought that this would be (what)  
It's been bothering me (oh yeah)  
Baby tell me can we be, together forever...  
_

Well when Kikyo got there with Inuyasha, it wasn't much more fun, but there was still drinking, along with some heavy Vodka that Kagome got into with out Kagura noticing. Well the video games continued, lots of foul words were exchanged, and a lot of beating and blood and a WHOLE lot of characters dying.

_Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(What we gonna do about)  
Let me know if this is real love (real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby (right here baby)  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(What we gonna do about)  
Let me know if this is real love (oh yeah)  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby_

Come time for Yusuke to be showing up, Sesshoumaru got a bright and very mean idea. Let's all use our cell phones and make all five lines ring at once. Well that idea didn't work when they discovered that the phone was cut off. Great, we were off the phones for an hour when we were suppose to be open, oops.

_What we gonna do  
Now you know how I feel about you  
Think is time you made up your mind  
Cause I've already made up mine  
Oh it won't be long  
Cause right now you can do me no wrong  
Cause I like what I see, I know what I like  
You tell me right now  
Baby what's it gonna be, oh yeah..._

So they all decided to play a couple more of games and than Miroku showed up and everybody was left to wonder why Yusuke hadn't showed up. So Sesshoumaru being the type of guy that he was, called him. Yusuke's reply was he "Had a personal moment", no body really wanted to know so Kagura told him to just leave it at that.

_Baby never thought the day would come  
(Never thought the day would come)_  
_Tired of being too young (tired of being too young)  
Where's this feeling coming from (yeah)  
Like the way I'm feeling now  
I never thought that this would be  
(Never thought that this would be)  
It's been bothering me (oh yea yeah)  
Baby tell me can we be (c'mon) together forever..._

When Yusuke showed up, Sesshoumaru gave him 3 jell-o shots in one cup. Yup that was fun! Well everybody got out the beer and started drinking till their hearts desires. Now Kagome was becoming friends with Keiko, Kurama's girlfriend. They were still making fun at Kurama for getting pulled over right in Sesshoumaru's Driveway just because he didn't use his blinkers. Everybody was having a great laugh about that!

_Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(Oh what we gonna do about us)  
Let me know if this is real love  
(Let me know if this is real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one (found the one)  
Are you standing right here baby (right here)  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(What we gonna do)  
Let me know if this is real love (real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby  
(Are you standing here, here, here, here...)_

Well Kagome was gone soon enough, vodka and her new medications mixing not so well with each other, one thing hit after another! She was out smoking with Yusuke and than Kikyo came out to say goodnight and that she had to get Inuyasha home, he was being a butt! That was the last thing she remembered.

_When I first laid eyes on you (laid eyes on you)  
All my dreams had just come true (had just come true)  
And I never imagined what love could really be about  
Who, ever knew you'd be the one (you'd be the one)  
Where did all of these feelings come from (where they come from)  
And I think we have a lot of things to talk about (oh whoa...)_

Waking up she was in Yusuke's arms and everybody was asleep all around her, snoring and talking in their sleep, and about every 10 minutes you could hear somebody else's ring tone, she learn to ignore it, but when "Cold" went off, she remember that was hers and untangled herself from Yusuke and the blanket, and answered, mother wanted to know where she was at, she explain and than soon hung up, dropped the phone and went back to Yusuke's side. The next thing that hit her was Yusuke's lips. Thinking to herself that it was all wrong, she pushed herself down and went back to sleep, but the second time that she woke up, she was laying on his arm and he was on his back, but he soon woke up with her moving around on him. He moved to lie on his side, and snuggled his face down to hers, with out thinking she looked up and the kissing started again. Again, this still wasn't right! So when he went to un-button her pants, she pushed his hands away and said sorry, along with just snuggling up to him again and napping. Waking up the third time, she was on top of him and kissed him, because he was asleep and she was confused. He woke up and started to kiss her back, but they soon heard Kagura in her room getting ready for work, so they pretended to be asleep and when she came out, she started taking pictures of everybody.

_Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(Oh what we gonna do about us)  
Let me know if this is real love (know this is real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby (right here baby)  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(What we gonna do about us)  
Let me know if this is real love (c'mon)  
Let me know if I've found the one (Dream)  
Are you standing right here baby_.

For the final time of waking up, he untangled himself from her and went to smoke. Making Killer, Sesshoumaru and Kagura's puppy bark when he heard the other dogs outside barking, but when he became too much, Kagome soon followed him and hit him with 20 some questions. It was all very embarrassing for her! Well after that he didn't really talk to her, and she had to find her keys and get home. Her uncle was dropping by.

_Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(What you gonna do)  
Let me know if this is real love  
(Let me know if this is real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby (right here baby)  
Tell me what we gonna do about us (do about us)  
Let me know if this is real love  
(Let me know if this is real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one..._

Going to work that night, Kagura told her everything that she did and showed her the pictures she had taken of the couple.

Apparently she had tried to sleep in the toilet and than how she wouldn't go to sleep with Yusuke lying down beside here and how she made him bleed from clinging onto him. She learned that she had mixed drinks and went from happy to happy drunk, she was a very stubborn drunk.

Now back at work, Yusuke was acting like nothing happened, and Kagome was left to be confused, and unsure of what was going on, so believing that it was nothing but a dream, she went on with life as nothing happened, but was still asking questions. Even if he was an insensitive jerk! So the only question was: "What we gonna do about us?"

* * *

-End of "What We Gonna Do About Us?"-

-I really hope you like….I don't know what you'll think since this really did happen to me, just with differernt names :P Have to have some protection for my peeps!-

**DaRk IcE kItSuNe  
**a.k.a  
**xXxEphinyxXx**


	20. Pain

"Pain"

-Three Day's Grace-

-Just Songfics-

-Dark Ice Kitsune

aka

xXxEphinyxXx

Ever needed a good song to fit your mood? Well that is how I feel, I can't believe he'd do something like this to me! To me! Yes I could picture him doing it to some random whore. But since he's done it to me, that is what I feel like, a lowly whore.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

I'm sure you are wondering what could have happened to make me feel these emotions. Well I will tell you.

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Sesshoumaru just had to have a party at his house for New Years, and I wanted to go, I don't know why, but it's always fun over there, and you can always count on never being bored, so I said "Yeah I'll go after work."

I wanted so badly to take Ami, but she had some family stuff to do, well anyway her mother had still said no. So I figured Kikyo would be there after some time, I didn't want her to bring Inuyasha. I mean come on, who would want that party pooper there anyways?!

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Well the time that Kikyo came with Inuyasha, her and Sesshoumaru went head to head on Halo. Yikes! Well I was boring easily and asked Kagura if I could go back up to the store and hang with Yusuke, she said that most likely wouldn't have been a good idea. **Sigh**

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

So waiting there, I remember drinking some vodka, hey, underage drinking is so freaking cool, right? Nope! Anyways, drinking and watching Sesshoumaru play Halo, and watching Kagura make cheese dip for us to eat because it's all good. Next came Kuwabara and a couple of his friends, but it still wasn't fun.

Thinking that I should mingle a little, I went and sit beside this guy name Kouga, and we were getting close, holding hands and me leaning on him and him kissing my forehead.

Well when Kurama and his girl were suppose to show up, Sesshoumaru had to give him directions via cell. Since it was dark, he passed the house once, but turned around well coming back, he bought the cops with him **Sigh** Men. Yup, he didn't use his blinkers.

Well the time that I wanted finally came. Yusuke showed up.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

Sesshoumaru being the meanie that he is, handed Yusuke 3 jell-o shots in one cup and said enjoy. Yusuke didn't like that too much, yeah they usually slide right down, but these were made speically by Kagura so yeah.

Well the games and drinking began.

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

I tried to stay close to Yusuke, and watch him, but I was having so much fun taking pictures of everyone, **Grins** they didn't like that though, well time came for Yusuke to go and smoke, and no one would go with him, so I went. It was all good.

Miroku wanted Kikyo to take him to Wal-Mart and get some steak, and he brought his grill over, and cooked like four steaks, but most of us were out. Yeah Kuwabara actually knew his drinking limits, surprised? Yes us too.

Well Miroku came back and Kikyo took Inuyasha and left, I wanted to leave too, but Kagura told me that I had had one too many to drive and took my keys, I cried. Well Yusuke wanted to go and have another smoke and I remember being out side with him and smoking and watching the fire, and than nothing. Little pieces of me crying because he wasn't lying beside me and something about somebody falling on me or something.

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Well waking up was fun, lets say that much. I remember lots of different music that only lasted like a minute, if that. (Ringtones) Well I toned them out, but when "Cold" Started, I knew I had to move because it was probably my mother. I remember waking up to feeling safe. Yusuke's arms. He'd stayed with me the whole night. I asked him what had happened, he said 'Sake."

I wanted so badly to kiss him, hangover talking, so yeah, I did and I loved it, but it was wrong he was dating a friend, so I pulled back and went back to sleep. I don't know any times or anything. But we woke up again and he moved to lean down and kiss me, so I allowed it, but when he went to un-button my pants, I moved back again.

We heard Kagura waking and getting ready for work so I snuggled down into his arms and made it look like we were asleep. The next time we woke up, He got up and went to smoke, but he made Killer bark, so I went with him to let the dog out.

Going back to work, we acted like nothing happen, and I'm glad that we didn't do more than kiss, because than the pain in my chest would hurt even more so.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

--Again going off of New Year's, I used the same names as the first one. Hope you enjoy.

DaRk IcE kItSuNE


	21. Lips of An Angel

"Lips of an Angel"

-Hinder-

-Song Fiction-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

(Kagome/Yusuke) -come on, what is better than this???!-

---Btw I think I'm doing this in Yusuke's Point of View, but if I switch off and on please don't kill/flame me.---

-I do not own the lyrics, I do not own the characters, just the sad plot line. **Glares at Lawyers**, "Go steal someone else's money!"

Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

"What's wrong Kagome?" I asked as I held her tight, her tears soaking my shirt.

"I don't know what happen, one minute we were eating dinner and the next I was like his punching bag." Listening to her, I took her chin in my hand and made her face me, I could tell that a bruise was forming around her eye and she had some caked blood around her ear and nose.

"Son of a …" I started, but stopped when she bust into tears again, "No no, don't cry. It's okay sweetie, I have you now." I coo-ed her as she cried. Leading her over to the chair in the den room. I sit down with her on my lap, "Shh, it's okay now."

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

I know Keiko was in the other room, asleep. She wouldn't like this in the morning, but what was I suppose to do? Throw Kagome back out in the rain, to fall victim to anything out there. I think not. But I don't know what else I could do…we were over. We came to terms with it when Keiko came crawling back to me one night.

We kept in touch, of course, but soon we just stopped talking, unless we were on a mission together, which was rare, One, Koenma cut my hours back when we got Kagome, and two, she could hold her own in almost any battle. But if he thought that it would take all of us, than he'd call Kagome and I in together and it'd be like old times, but now, now it was totally different.

**It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye**

Too deep in my thoughts, I never noticed when she drifted off. But so many flashbacks were hitting me. When her and I first met, how she was a picture perfect angel, sent to me by the gods themselves.

Having her over at my house for the first time, her innocence lost to me. Wow…those thoughts are not for now.

She was so perfect as a girl friend, but than Keiko came back, and Kagome sacrificed herself for us to be happy. But am I really happy here?

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too**

What was I thinking, of course I was happy with Keiko, but the nights she came home from work, smelling of other guys? Could I really hold her to it? Was she really loyal to me? Was I being unfair to her by holding Kagome? No! Kagome was a friend, and this was me caring for her, she was being abused, and I wanted her to know that there is somebody that cares for her as a human being, but wait, she's not human.

****

And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room

Sometime during the night I drifted off, I had to have, or we wouldn't be in this spot. With Keiko yelling at the top of her human lungs at me, calling me indecent for cheating on her with her right in the other room.

Now would I really do something like that? She wouldn't have slept though it that's for sure, but that's not the point!!! What the point is, is she woke up found Kagome on my lap this morning, thrown her out and started yelling at me. I mean hello! I was helping a friend in need, not sleeping with said friend.

****

Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet

"Keiko, shut up for a fucking second and listen!!!" I screamed back, it was the only way she would even try to listen.

"You were cheating on me with her!"

"Bullshit and you know it, now listen to me. Inuyasha is abusing her! She came here for safety. I'm not going to throw my friend out in the rain with no where else to go." I stated simply.

"Abuse?" Keiko turned and walked around, thinking of everything I guess, I don't know.

"You know what Urameshi?" Shit, she never calls me that, "She can have you." With that I saw her reach for the closet to grab her suitcase. Thinking over what she said, I raced out of the house to find Kagome.

****

Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful

I had to find her, before she went back home, why would anybody go back there? Oh wait, because she's so pure of soul, she'd over look anybody's flaws. Sometimes I really wanted to slap her for that, but still, I had to save her. Wait, just how long have I been fighting with Keiko? It looks like it's 5 or 6 at night, she's been with him that long?! Kuso!

****

With the lips of an angel  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel

I feel her, but it's dim, like her light is fading, wait this doesn't even make since, how can she be fading? Unless, oh kami-sama let me be wrong, please. I pleaded as I ran up the stairs to her shine, she couldn't be dying. Not on my clock!

But when I got to the top, there was no explaining the site in front of me. She was dead, well dying. Pinned to the god-tree with Tetsuaiga though her mid-section.

"Inuyasha, he did this to you didn't he?" I asked as I walked up to her, her eyes were so lifeless, so not her.

"I'm sorry, don't hate him." She struggled, removing the sword would kill her, and I couldn't let her go, not just yet. But I watched in horror as she grabbed onto the blade, cutting her palms, she pulled. And with the blade no longer holding her life blood in her body, she bled. Sliding down to the ground with her, I held her, what more could I do?

"What happen detective?" I never really heard him but I knew he was there, I knew when he left to retrieve Kurama and I knew when they were removing her body from my hands. I just could bring myself to respond. Without much thinking, I grabbed Tetsuaiga and plunge the blade into my heart. I wouldn't lose her a second time. I would join her and everything would be okay.

****

Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late

Not the happiest ending ever. . . .

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	22. I Learned From You

"I Learned From You"

-Hannah Montana-

-Just Song fiction-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

I didn't want to listen to what you were saying  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so  
I can take care of myself  
You taught me well

"Yusuke, you could have told me we had guests." Kagome sighed as she held the towel tighter around her body, so much for relaxing.

"Don't you guys dare look at her." Yusuke growled out as he moved to hug her body close to his, protecting it from his friend's view. Which was just Kuwabara drooling, because Hiei had no interest in a human female, and Kurama had manners enough to look away.

I learned from you  
That I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned from you

"A little warning next time please." Kagome giggled as she laid down on the bed, not that she minded them having company, just not when she was going to stroll around their home in a towel.

"Couldn't you feel them, with that aura thingy you do?" Yusuke asked, sitting down on the bed, this was the third time this week she hadn't been able to tell there were youkai in the house. What in the world was going on?

"No, actually I can't." She sighed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"What do you mean?" Now she had him asking even more questions.

"You remember when Kuwabara couldn't feel?"

"Oh no. . ." Well that explained it all right there.

"Oh yes, sadly."

We always don't agree on what is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you and give you the distance  
To make your decision without any fear  
I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes

"I'm worried guys." Yusuke confessed, they all had left the house to go grab a bite to eat and than see what their next mission was, if Yusuke could make it that far. This was like the fourth or some night that he hadn't gotten a good nights rest!!

"Give her time to find what she has lost, she'll get her powers back soon." Kurama tried to reassure his friend.

"She acts like nothing is wrong. Like this isn't killing her from the inside out."

"And you know different detective?" Hiei asked.

"I'm wide awake listening as she cries out in her sleep." Yusuke's body slumped against the chair, showing just how much he hadn't slept and how his heart was aching to help her.

I learned from you  
That I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned from you

"Thanks for taking time to have tea with me." Kagome sighed as she sit down.

"It's no problem at all Miss Kagome, now how about telling me what is on your mind." Kurama insisted as he took a swig of his tea.

"Right to the point. I love that about you. It's my powers." Sighing again she looked him in the eyes, "You are right here in front of me, yet I can't feel you."

"Okay, well when did it start?"

"Um. . ._that's_ what I really need help with."

"What is there that you aren't telling me? You know you truly are a horrible lair."

"I'm pregnant."

But how did this relate to her not being able to tap into her miko powers??

You taught me to stand on my own  
And I thank you for that it saved me it made me  
And now that I'm looking back I can say

_'Well that explains the pains she is going though, she's afraid of rejection.'_ Kurama stated, sitting in his room, he wasn't alone though, he was _clearly _talking to Hiei though their mind link. CLEARLY.

_'What more can you do, it's her insecurities about the detective.'_ Hiei growled out, humans, not worth it.

_'I don't know, she's like the little sister I never had. Come on Hiei, you should know the feeling of when your sister is in pain, give me a break.'_ Great he resorted to whining, score one for humans, zero Youkai.

_'Hn.' _with that the fire hybird was gone, most likely checking up on his said sister.

I learned from you  
That I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned from you

"Smart one say what?" Yusuke asked dumbly as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"As unintelligent that sounded, she is with child, your child and while be so, her powers are dulling from the lack of control she has. She needs to tell you but she's afraid that you won't accept it. You are the only one that can fix this." Kurama sighed, rubbing his forehead. Talking to Kagome was never a problem, getting Yusuke to fix what needed to be fixed always called for some serious meditation at the end of the day.

**I learned from you  
That I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned from you**

So how to go about asking her to tell him something he already new? That was the trick, well why not just drop hints. . . wait a freaking minute, he was a youkai, why hadn't he _smelt_ it?!? Taking a good wif around him, he picked it up, finally! It was light, very very light.

"Kagome, is there something you haven't been telling me?" Yusuke asked as he walked up behind her.

"I can't use my powers?" Kagome confessed, blinking slighty, didn't they go over this yesterday??

"How about that I'm about to be a father? I can smell it!! I'm going to be a daddy!" He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, but stopped when he smelt her tears, "Why are you crying, do you not want the child?" Almost afraid to hear the answer.

"You aren't going to reject the thought of a child with me?" She sniffled.

"Never! I love you and I'd love any life we'd ever create together." He kissed her softly, "We just have to learn from each other how to love, cherish and communicate more."

"Sounds like somebody has been talking with Kurama." She giggled, but all was settled and she was going to get the happy family she always wanted.

* * *

Horrible or what?

Read and Review

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	23. Three Songs

"I Want You Dead"  
-Brooke Valentine-

-------------------------------------

"Gotta Go My Own Way"  
-Troy and Gabriella-  
-High School Musical 2-

------------------------------------

"Father Away"  
-Evanescence-

------------------------------------

-Just Songfics-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

_**-Word **_Song lyrics even they are singing them.  
_Word_ Somebody thinking-

Tonight was her night to shine, she was going to show the world she could make it, she didn't need a man, defiantly one that would cheat on her, call her useless and than hold a gun to her head. No that was not what she needed, she didn't need money either but it was good in the line of business and she was doing what she loved, singing.

I think I'll put it all in Kagome's point of view, if you haven't figured out that who's singing :D

"Welcome to the show!" I shouted as I walked on to the stage, treating it just like a cat-walk, and with this outfit!

"_**You know, there's a few things I been wanting to say.  
There's a few things I been wanting to get off my chest.  
You feel me?" **_Spoken, awesome-ness, I hope they love this song.

**"**_**I ran your car into a ditch,  
Poked holes in your prophelectives.  
Used to love me,  
Used to love you,  
Now I hate you  
You hate me too.  
Would have walked on hot coals for you,  
Now I don't care spit about you**_**."**

The things I wouldn't do to actually do this to that two-timing, back stabbing I-love-you-you-are-my-everything-bull-shitting asshole! He burned me, and he burned me bad. Well paybacks a bitch and I've been keeping count.

You think you are all that Kurama, hot shot, You can have any girl you want, well check this. Not me

_**"I want you dead,  
I want you dead,  
I want you dead,  
I want you dead."**_

You remember that rose pendent you gave me? Said it cost you almost your life, well it sales for a pretty penny on e-bay. Oh and that. . .well you get the idea, you never loved me, you love sex. Plain and simple.

_**  
"I pawned your jewelry on the net,  
Called up your boss told him u quit.  
Must have been breast fed,  
Fell on your head,  
You'd be better slicing your wrists,  
Think you'll ever leave me for her,  
Revenge is sweet but I…"**_

Remember all those nights you held me, claimed you love me, claimed you'd give the world for me. Claimed that any child we ever created would be your pride and joy. Man was I a fool.

_**  
"I want you dead,  
I want you dead,  
I want you dead,  
I want you dead."**_

What I wouldn't do to be the assassin to collect the bounty on your head, you know you've made quite the name for yourself honey.

I could do it, given the chance, I'd do it, I'd cut your heart out, make you eat it, or maybe I'd just cut you apart, limb by limb starting with the one you prize so much. It'd be so slow and so sweet, but you like it hard and rough ne? I'm sure I could come up with something to please you love.

_**"Used to love me and hug me and tell me you need me,  
Hold me gently I was sure of everything,  
But now you've changed your my worst enemy  
I'd rather see you in the cemetery, gagging, boxed up, full of maggots, rotten bones in a wooden  
Casket, but now I'm calm and cool about this,  
Some hopeful thinking never hurt anyone…" **_

I Jumped with the tempo, moved my body in ways that would make any male hard, look at me now. I can have whatever I want too, and I want you to suffer.

_**"I want you dead,  
I want you dead,  
I want you dead,  
I want you dead,  
I want you dead,  
I want you dead,  
I want you dead,  
I want you dead"**_

You really had my body, soul, and mind, you own my heart. Yet you threw it all away just so you could have a pretty one night stand. Or maybe there is more that I don't know about, wouldn't really surprise me you know? You are so heartless and I. . .

_**"I want you dead..…!"**_

Get the point Kurama? You are dead to me, and you can rot in hell!

"_**What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?"**_

Okay so now who is on my stage and what the fuck do you think you are singing?! Turing around, I was more than surprised as I saw Kurama standing there, with a mike in his hands, what was he doing?

"_**I gotta say what's on my mind,  
Something about us, doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged  
Its so hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own way**_

_**Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey, and its just so hard to watch it all slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today, cause I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay, I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own way'**_

You can't have me Kurama, you hurt me too badly for me to ever attempt to forgive you. So why are you going though all of this?

_**"What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?" **_Kurama kept singing, why, why are you doing this?

_**"What about trust?" **_ Can you really beat that? You know how much trust is dear to me! Yet you still threw it all back at me.

_**"You know I never wanted to hurt you" **_I don't believe you! I won't believe you ever again.

_**"And what about me?" **_ What can you say that will make this better, how can you heal my heart that YOU broke?

_**"What am I supposed to do?" **_I don't know anymore, maybe love me when you had the chance, not now.

_**"I gotta leave but Ill miss you" **_You should leave now, Kurama, don't come near me, please don't.

_**"Ill miss you**_" Miss me or my sex?

_**"So I've got to move on and be who I am" **_Really, the memories are too much, I thought as I let tears fall down my cheeks, please go, please leave me me.

_**"Why do you have to go?"**_ Why, because you burned me badly, you almost killed me!

_**"I just don't belong here, I hope you understand"**_ You have everything you've ever wanted, why make me suffer even more?

_**"I'm trying to understand" **_Maybe now, but honey now is too late. Don't you understand, too late.

_**"We might find our place in this world someday" **_You'll be fine remember, you can have it all.

_**"But at least for now"**_

_**"I want you to stay"**_ You want sex, you don't know love!!!!

_**"I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am" **_Can't you see I've moved on, I don't tie myself down anymore, don't you understand, I'm not that little girl anymore that believes in -wishing upon a star- or fairytales.

_**"What about us?" **_'Us' As in me and you we are over.

_**"I just don't belong here, I hope you understand" **_You are going to have to understand this, now leave please, stop haunting me!

_**"I'm trying to understand"**_

_**"We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way"**_

The crowd went wild!!! Wait we were singing in front of them, our past feelings, the hate, the love, the passion, was all song live! Well his another for you Kurama, enjoy my beloved.

I watched him turn and walked away from me, again. So I held my hand up in the air, did 3,4,&2. Let's see what you have to sing to me for this one. Though I will add, when did you get such an awesome singing voice? No matter. This one will blow you away.

_**[Guitar Solo Open**_

**_"I took their smiles and I made them mine.  
I sold my soul just to hide the light.  
And now I see what I really am,  
A thief a whore, and a liar.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away._**

**_Im numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away._**

**_Try to forget you,  
But without you I feel nothing.  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away."  
_**

Can you tell I just love doing this? Singing like there is no tomorrow, throwing my head around and letting my hair swim around me in the air, and the fans singing along, dancing, bouncing like they can only live for this moment. Yelling out my feelings though lyrics.

_**  
"I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.  
Farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away."  
**_  
**[Drums Solo with Guitar Background  
[Guitar fades out**

He turns back and looks at me, tears falling from his lovely green eyes and he stands there.

"Father Away." I stated calmly into my head set before I move back as the light dance around me at a dizzy speed.

'_You'll never have me again, Youko Kurama_.' I stated as I turned off stage and ran right into the chest of my beloved.

"What was all that about dear?" Yusuke asked, slightly pissed that Kurama had that much nerve.

"Not much, just a old flame that couldn't take a hint. I had to do a little more than just spell it out for him, sad that it had to be in front of that big crowd."

"I think they liked it, the drama."

"Yeah, well me and him are so over." I stated as I pushed up on my tiptoes and kissed him for all I was worth.

* * *

Okay so here is the deal, I'm plain bored and this sucks, but I WAS BORED!!! Anyways, same drill, DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!! Just the poorly put together plot. :D

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	24. Forgive Me ItachiKagome

**Title: Forgive Me**

**Song by: Evanescence**

**Summary: What if Itachi didn't kill his family, because Kagome gave him her life instead? Just go with it. . .**

**Chapter Death alert.**

**Dark Ice Kitsune**

* * *

"Why Itachi, is this the only way you see fit?" Mikoto whispered, she was her son's captive.

"I will know the fullest of my powers." Itachi stated as he raised his sword.

"If that is how you see it than so be it." Fugaku growled out. He had never seen it ending like this.

"STOP!!" A female voice rang though the rain storm.

"Leave now, Kagome. This does NOT involve you." Itachi growled.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Kagome questioned, soaking wet from running all the way from the Higurashi district to the Uchiha district.

"He'll learn to hate me, he'll fight and become stronger, and than he'll defeat me." Itachi answered like it was talking about what 5 plus 5 equals.

"No, no, I won't let you." She hung her head and you could barely hear her whisper, "Sword." Snapping her head back up to glare at him, "You want to know your true powers than you fight me, and you hold NOTHING back." She sneered, "Let your parents go and let them raise Sasuke-kun in a loving home and you leave after you defeat me, or I bury you if you refuse."

"Accepted." He cut the ropes loose just as Sasuke opened the door.

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

"Run Fugaku-Sama, Mikoto-Sama, take Sasuke-kun and leave this place." Kagome instructed as she watched them leave, grabbing Sasuke, Fugaku was the first out. Mikoto bowed to Kagome and than too left.

"Why give you life for them, Kagome? You could come with me." Itachi proposed as he held his hand out.

"If you would have asked me to come with you before you went and killed your clan, maybe. But no! You almost took away Sasuke-kun's child innocence. You won't live to see tomorrow." Kagome growled and attacked.

It was no more than a dance, dodge, duck, dodge, spin, kick, punch, thrust sword, have said sword blocked and than repeat. When it got too much for Kagome, she could remember. The district had long since been destroyed. Her using her Ice Style: Needles of Death and him using his Fire Style. Their wounds were about the same, cuts, bruises. You name it in wounds and they had it.

_I heard the words come out  
I thought that I would die  
It hurts so much to hurt you_

"I love you Kagome-Chan. Come with me and don't fight me anymore." Itachi claimed as he withdrew his sword from her neck.

"No." she spat.

"Why, don't you love me too?"

"I do. I did." Kagome stated as she tried to stand, "Ice Style." She called forth her powers.

"Don't do this, you'll die! You don't have enough charka left." Itachi tried to reason, holding his hands up.

"Needles of love."

"Fire Style." He knew now this was till Death did them apart.

"I love you." She sighed.

"Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique." Flames moved around him and shot forth just as she released.

"Poisoned Blades!"

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

"Nee-San she died to save me, didn't she?" Sasuke asked with his 6-year-old-child-innocent voice.

"Hai she did, and for that you should forever remember her, remember that she stood against your brother so we could live." Mikoto's eyes shed tears as they stood and watched the fire burn the young girls remains.

"We need to go and rest, they are going to be looking for Itachi soon." Fugaku growled out as he lead his wife and child away. Sasuke cried as he turned away.

'_I'll avenge you onee-san!' _Sasuke's eyes then lost the child innocence.

_I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you_

"I wanted him to stay a child forever." Kagome sighed as she watched Sasuke grow, "I wanted to protect him for the evils."

"Nothing you can do now, you going back?" Another figure stepped out of the shadows, you could tell she was female by her voice and the way her outfit clung to her curves.

"I have to, I have to see his eyes shine again, that's the boy I'll always see as my little brother." Kagome hissed, jumping out of the trees and walking to the battle.

"And you'll always be my beloved." The women sighed as she too followed.

_Each time I say something I regret, I cry "I don't want to lose you!"  
But some how I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

"You are weak little brother, Kagome died to save your 'innocence' as she said, I guess it was all in vain." Itachi mocked as he sent a punch to Sasuke's stomach, and watches as he landed in the nearby lake.

"Not all in vain." A female voice rang though the clearing as she lifted Sasuke out of the water, at first glance you'd think she was an angel with the way her hair dripped water and her clothes hung on like a second skin, all that was missing was the wings.

"Kagome-nee-Chan." Sasuke chocked out, "Did I die? Are you here to take me to hell?" These questions causing Kagome to laugh.

"Honey you aren't dead, I'm not an angel, I'm alive, I didn't die, I was just really hurt." She answered as she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"You are dead!" Itachi growled out, he didn't want to face a ghost, he didn't want to see her, she betrayed him, well he betrayed her, but she could have come with him!!

_'Cause you were made for me  
Some how I'll make you see  
How happy you make me_

"I assure you, I'm alive and well." Kagome stated calmly as she placed Sasuke on the ground a shadow appeared beside him, "Heal him, please."

"Anything, lady Kagome." The shadow replied and set to work on healing the young ninja.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!"

"Sorry Itachi, I know all of your tricks." Kagome giggled as she held up her hand, a barrier sent the attack back to Itachi, but him knowing his attack, canceled it out.

"What are you doing?" Itachi hissed.

"Saving the world." She shrugged and sent Hiraikotsu flying at him, dodging the on coming boomerang, he drew his sword.

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive  
_

"I don't want to fight you anymore." He whispered when they were nose to nose.

"Oh really, I've been waiting a long time to hack you away." Kagome growled out at him, "Sword of Darkness Flame!" Flames surround her blade as she brought it down to cut off his head, but he moved back.

"Fire Style! Snake Bite!" He send the snake like flames at her.

"Won't work." She stated as she touched the snakes forehead and it disappeared in ashes.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly?" Itachi growled out, blood dripping from his arms.

"You are in the way." Kagome stated sadly.

"In the way of WHAT?!"

"My love." With that said, she jabbed the sword into his chest, where his beating heart laid, "Gomen, forgive me, I love you." She cried as she pulled the sword out and watched as he grabbed onto her front, fell down and his lifeless eyes stared back up at her.

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.._

"Yo…you killed him!" Sasuke yelled, standing up and backing away from the two women, "You murdered my brother!"

"Yes my dear little one, I did, I stole the life and breath right out of his body. May his soul go to the other world in peace." She sighed and bowed her head. The other masked figure walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist, laying her head on her shoulder and pushing her hands on her stomach.

"You did what you had to do love. Now we can be together." The girl whispered.

"I know, Sango."

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_

* * *

I can't believe I just wrote that. . .Drops dead

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	25. One In Million

Authoress Note: Please do not kill me after you have read this, it was just an idea.

"One In A Million"

-Hannah Montana-

-Just Songfics-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

----------------------

"Yusuke, you have the worse luck with the ladies." Kurama sighed. He and his friend were at a bar, one that Yusuke picked when Botan broke up with him.

"It's not my fault!!" Yusuke groaned as he downed another shot.

"You _WERE _using her as a re-bound from Keiko, were you not?" Kurama sighed, yet again, he pictured a long night ahead of him.

"I want the hardest drink you can give me." A broken female voice stated beside the two men, turning to look at her, she was wearing black high hill boots with diamonds on them, black pants that flared out but got tight around her thighs and a blood red Japanese style shirt that had black butterflies on them. Her hair was in a messy bun with a black chop stick and a red on pointing out. They could tell she just grabbed two and threw her hair up.

"I thought I'd see you tonight, 'Gome." The bartender stated simply as he mixed a little bit of this and a little bit of that and than poured it in a shot glass. She reached for it, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Do you even know what you are about to drink?" Yusuke asked, smelling it, even drunk, he knew what it was.

"Does it look like I care, now remove your hand or I'll remove your head." She growled back and when he did, she grabbed it and downed every last drop, "And now give me that." She pointed to a bottle of Watermelon Smirnoff. Finishing that off, she stood, "And now I dance." She walked off, if you call that walking. . .

"I'm following **her**." Yusuke growled out as he stood, leaving Kurama to the mercy of all the _-drunken- _females.

_**How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true  
**_

She moved her body with the music, not really caring what she looked like, she was out to have a good time and to get that asshole off of her mind, she spun, hair flying freely around her, her chop sticks now in a hiding spot on her thighs incase she need some kind of a weapon, she spun again and this time right into a hard chest. Warm hands came to lay on her hips.

"The boy that didn't want me to get drunk." She growled out as she moved her hands up to his shoulders, holding onto him tightly as he moved them around the dance floor.

"The girl that doesn't know what she's drinking." He whispered back, tighten his hold on her hips and moved her body against his.

"Fluffy-Sama would never give me something that I've never drank before. I may react to different drinks differently but that's why when he wants me to try a new one than I'm always at his castle back in the Makai." She stated back simply. If he didn't know about demons than he would just think she was way past drunk, if he did than he should know who she was.

_**I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**_

"Now Lord Sesshoumaru, what's you plan here?" Kurama asked as he turned back to the bartender and took a swig of his drink.

"They will be good for each other." He stated simply as he cleaned a glass and made some more drinks for the customers around him.

"He won't hurt her."

"He won't live if he does."

_**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million**_

When a slower song came on, she moved to lay her head on his chest, with his chin on top of her forehead. "You are so wasted." He sighed as he felt her body weight more on him than on her own feet.

"And you point being?" She asked and when she lifted her head up to look him in his eyes, the world disappeared, "Just who are you?"

"Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective." He stated simply, "Milady."

"Just Kagome, please. Urameshi-Sama." She sighed and laid her head back down.

"Than just Yusuke for me than." He allowed her to get comfy, "Though I don't know how Lord Sesshoumaru will feel about me not being so respectful to you."

"You mean Lord Fluffy? Oh he won't mind, half of his staff don't even call me 'Lady' anymore, it makes me feel so old."

_**All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one**_

"I can tell you all of the short cuts so you may get out of here alive." Sesshoumaru stated with a bored voice.

"I'm sorry?" Kurama turned from watching the couple to the Lord.

"I count maybe 36 girls watching you like a hawk, make it look like you are going to the bathroom, swing a right instead and go to the office, climb out the window and make a clean get away jump up on the roof and than the fire exit, though I think YOU may want to just keep jumping, there might be a few of MY fan girls waiting."

"I'll keep that in mind."

_**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
**_

"Lord Fluffy and your friend are watching us like we are prey, why?" Kagome whispered, trying to keep the world from spinning.

"Kurama to make sure I stay standing, Lord Sesshoumaru so I don't hurt you." Yusuke replied. He had to admit, it was getting harder to stand.

"Hmm, let's go, I want to go home."

"Where's 'home'?"

"That way." Kagome pointed out the door and started to walk away, made it two steps and passed out.

"And I take her where?" Yusuke asked as he walked over to the bar, carrying Kagome bridal style.

"Out front, there will be a limo waiting, he'll know where to take her, make sure you stay with her Spirit Detective, we've had a few threats after her life, if anything were to happen to her, it'd be war." Sesshoumaru hissed out as he watched them leave, "He better not hurt her."

_**  
They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)[One In A Million lyrics on**_

Waking up after a night of fun and drinking is never the best, never! She noticed that there were arms around her midsection, looking up she also notice that her body guard's aura was right outside the door, meaning she was home, but who was holding her?

"Good morning." -That voice, she knew it.

"Yusuke?" Kagome let the name roll off of her tongue, she was laying with her back to his chest, his head behind hers.

"Well you remembered my name, anything else?" Yusuke asked, bringing her closer to his body.

"That drink really knocks me on my ass." This causing Yusuke to laugh, and than there was a knock on the door, "FLUfy-sama!" Kagome attempted to scream but with her headache, it went from high pitched to a whisper pretty fast.

Sesshoumaru walked in with a tray, on said tray contained two glasses of water and one bottle of pills, "I figured you two would need these this morning, after all I did give you my special drink Kagome and I did pour all of your drinks Spirit Detective." with that said, he sit the tray down on her desk, gave one last look and left the two to do as they wish.

_**  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one**_

"He knocks me on my ass and than hands me pills to make the headache go away, it's a love hate thing we have going on." Kagome explained as she got out of bed and walked towards the "Happy Pills"

"Hand me a few." He laughed as he held out his hand, within seconds the two alone downed the whole bottle.

"Now let's lay here and wait for them to take affect." Kagome sighed as she crawled back into her warm bed, snuggling up to Yusuke, she was about there, sleep world.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Yusuke whispered into her hair.

"I really should be asking you that."

"Than why haven't you?"

"You look too far into it Detective, rest." With that said, Kagome allowed her body to go back to the world of dreams.

_**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**_

"Why were you at the bar?" Kagome asked as she rolled over, facing Yusuke's chest, she knew he was awake, and catching a glimpse of her clock, they should be ready to just fall back asleep.

"Girlfriend dumped me, needed to get my mind off of things." Yusuke replied as he pulled her closer to his body, "You?"

"Boyfriend tired to kill me." She stated calmly.

"Come again?"

"Didn't like the fact that I was in the way of him getting back with his ex, so he tried to kill me, I ran a sword though his heart."

"Remind me not to cheat on you slash piss you off."

"Since when are we dating?"

"Since whenever you say yes."

"Say yes to what?"

"Will you allow me to court you?"

"Yes."

_**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)**_

"You agreed to let him court you without asking for my permission, that's grounds enough to send you both to your death." Sesshoumaru growled. He'd like the detective, but COURTING?!

"Sesshoumaru, will you allow Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective to court your beloved little sister?" Kagome growled back at him, this was so stupid. He was going to say yes one way or another!

"Kagome, the rules state. . ."

"Oh Fuck the Rules FLUFFY, its not the first time I shoved those in your face and this is no exception, he will court me or I walk."

"You'd leave your place as my heir to the Western Place for a mere human?"

"He's more than a human, he's Raizen's heir!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome, stop fighting him." Yusuke stated sadly as he walked into the room, and bowed down, "He's right I should have asked him first. Please forgive me and live your life happily." With that said, he stood, glared at Sesshoumaru and walked out of the castle.

_**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
One in a million**_

"Kagome-sama has been so depressed since the Spirit Detective up and left." A servant stated to another as they were folding clothes, but little did they know that Sesshoumaru was listening in on them.

'I think it's time I gave in and let her be with him.' Sesshoumaru sighed as he felt a headache coming on. But none the less he turned and started walking towards his sisters room.

"Kagome?" He asked as he was about to knock, but the scent of blood made him just push the door open and what saw him, scared him, "How are you still alive, hanyou, I watched her run the sword though you." He growled.

"Yeah, she did kill me, but you forgot to get rid of my body and now I'm back, for revenge." With that Said, Inuyasha picked up her still and bloodied body and than was gone in a flash of red.

_**Yeah  
You're one in a million  
oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah **_

"Boys you have been called here for a very important mission." Koenma stated.

"Yeah yeah yea, Save the world, what this time, rouge demon in the human world, assassinating attempt on the king of Makai." Yusuke grumbled.

"Princess Kagome has been kidnapped, you have been hired by Lord Sesshoumaru to get her back safe. The details states that her kidnapper beat her pretty bad and when Lord Sesshoumaru arrived on the scene Inuyasha took her away and now nobody can find her." Koenma explained.

"Kagome?!?" Yusuke screamed out in panic.

Ending this here, yeah it went from a romantic idea to an I don't know idea, give me ideas or maybe I'll just leave it here. Till Next time

DaRk IcE kItSuNe

PS: I DO NOT OWN ONE IN A MILLION, THAT IS HANNAH MONTANA'S SONG!!! NOT MINE AND I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAUKSHO CHARACTERS, YES LIFE SUCKS FOR ME!


End file.
